Sparks
by Sydmherman
Summary: Lately she'd sit up at night, thinking of scenarios in her head. She wouldn't mind being in love with him, even a friendship would be enough for her. She wanted to break down his walls. She wanted to be the one to open him up to a beautiful world that she partially saw herself. Beth was determined to make things right. Bethyl all the way!
1. Chapter 1

He never had a sense of want for anyone, nor did anyone ever care to love him. Daryl was a loner, even more so now since Merl passed. Though his attitude softened ever since he found the group, which he now called his family, he still held up mile high walls towards everyone. Aside from Rick being the dominant force of the bunch, Daryl was just as much in charge of taking care of everything and keeping a hold on reality. Everyone trusted Rick and Daryl to keep the prison safe; secretly the group had more confidence in Daryl more than ever because of Rick's mishap when Lori died a few months back.

Daryl at times felt he was alone in this small crowd of people, as if anything like that was new. He knew his responsibilities towards the group and he did them without thought. Even though his responsibilities were more of a natural doing, he often felt as if no one cared for him as much as they should. He secretly craved a sense of care more than just keeping everyone safe and they'd thank him later. His thoughts drifted often to what he never had; love. It was a stupid thing to think about when he didn't even know what love was. Sure, he had his brother to take care of him his whole life, but that wasn't much of a relationship other than safety, much like what he dealt with now.

He didn't dare open up to anyone about what his true feelings were about this situation. Shrugging his shoulders towards death and acting as if it wasn't a big deal seemed to work just fine up until now. There was no use though, wondering about something that he knew wouldn't happen, especially with the selection of women around the prison. Granted, he would flirt every once in a while with Carol, but that was nothing more than messing around. She was his friend and thats all it would ever be. His mind and body lately would drift towards Beth. He increasingly had quick glances at the young girl who would be in the background of everything. Beth was hot, he knew that, but he never messed with her too much since Hershel seemed to be old fashioned. There was no way in hell he would piss off the man who could save his ass with his knowledge and experiences of medicine.

He felt like a pervert staring at her when she was around. Naturally, Daryl would smirk at her if she caught him looking, but she would just blush and walk past him. Not much was said between the two. Beth always was working in the kitchen or tending to lil AssKicker. Hell, the only interaction they had was after his runs she would always be grateful to fix him up a plate. Quietly placing it in front of him and without much chit chat. Daryl was always content with her making him food. When Beth would give him the leftovers of her lunches or dinner, she'd walk out into the cafeteria, letting Daryl eat in silence. Daryl would anticipate her leaving, just so he could get a good view of her body. He knew thinking of her in that way would only bring trouble, but it was hard not to stare. Her small body-aside from her luscious hips and perky breasts- always brought his mind to a place he thought he'd never be since the world ended.

His fantasies of taking her and fucking weren't often. Usually, his thoughts were more tender with her, unlike all the other women he used to think about. Beth was different. She was young and caring. Most the women he would see were around his age and only fucking him when he was horny and alone. There never was a sense of romance in his thoughts before. Lately, every time he saw the girl he couldn't help but want to know her better.

After these thoughts would settle he reverted back to the old him that he knew so well. _What ta hell am I thinkin'? She's a damn teenage girl, practically a lil 'un. I ain't ever going to deal with them emotional girls and their whinin'. Quit thinkin' about a bitch that wouldn't want anything ta deal with ya in the first place._

Weeks went by with everything being a routine. Daryl, Rick, and Michonne would wake up before everyone else, check the fencing, and would go about their patrols of the inner prison. Walkers would sometimes sneak into the halls, leaving Daryl and Michonne time to practice for herds. Breakfast would come around day-break. The group always tried to come together and eat. Maggie and Glenn would come in from night watch and eat before heading off to bed. They always volunteered to keep watch in the tower, but everyone knew the last think they were doing was watching for Walkers. After breakfast, the group would do their duties along with chores. They would separate until dinner and that was most of the day by day occurrences.

Today seemed nothing less than any other day. Daryl woke up from a light sleep and stretched his arms. _Damn I'm gettin' too old. I needa go on a run sometime soon before I lose my skills. _He moaned as he stretched and sat on the edge of his bed. Something felt off with him. He usually was a morning person and enjoyed getting ready for the day's work. The best part of the day for him was morning, just before day-break. No one was ever up before then, giving him time to be alone to his own devices.

_I ain't myself today. Need me a woman to wake up to.. What ta hell? _He sat on the edge of his bed and put his hands on his head, rubbing his forehead. Why was he thinking of women so often now? Granted, he hadn't busted a nut ever since Walkers started roaming around, but he was perfectly fine up until now. Daryl sighed and got up. Women were always too much to keep up with. Most of the women in the prison weren't bad, but they had their days. The one he never heard complain before was Beth. Never had he heard any sorts of whining coming from her when the group would make her do the Bitch work. She always sat quietly, and when told to watch Judith, she wouldn't say much of anything really.

_I oughta talk her. Pick her mind. I bet she ain't ever enjoy doing the Bitch work. She probably be as pissed as I am when people tell me what ta do._ He finished getting ready, picking his bow up on the way out of his cell.

"Shit! What ta hell do ya think you're doing?" He stumbled back, running into a small figure who was just as surprised as him.

"I-I'm sorry I was just about to ask you if I could do a check of the fences today. I got up early and heard you in your cell. It's been pretty boring lately around here. I was just wondering if it was okay to go with you." Beth's blue eyes shied from the man who was standing in front of her. She never talked to him much, unless she was told to be with him if there were Walkers close by. Every once in a while she'd sneak peeks at him from across the room. Curiosity always got to her. _Why is he like the way he is? He probably forgets I'm here most of the time. _She would often admire the way he protected the group. Never had he not tried to save everyone. Daryl never wanted to leave anyone behind. Somehow that made Beth like him a little. _What am I thinking? Liking a grown man? He's more than half my age! He probably sees me as just a little kid. That's how everyone sees me._

"Sure, I guess ya can come 'long. Best not chit chat while it's still dark out. I ain't gonna change my surveyin' cause a girl's around," Daryl's hard face showed no emotion. Beth couldn't help but think he was a bit annoyed that she asked. "S'long as you be quiet you can come." She nodded and smiled shyly. It was still quite dark in the room but she swore a slight smirk came from him after she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly, they ventured out of the prison and into the open yard. Beth walked silently behind Daryl, attempting to stay in close range, but not invading his space too much. His bow bounced softly on his back while he was just as quiet. She couldn't tell if he was regretting bringing her or if he was deep in thought. Her whole point of coming with him was to get to know the mysterious man better. Ever since she saw him staring more than usual she wanted to know why. She sighed out loud knowing he didn't want that kind of interaction.

"Bored already?" Daryl grunted back towards her. The girls never wanted to do this stuff-besides Michonne- so why did she ask? Annoyance crept over him.

"No," She practically whispered, "Just wondering how you do this every morning alone. It must get somewhat lonely." Beth hoped he would open up a little more. She knew her attempts were bad, but at least she was trying.

"I ain't ever get lonely. One thing ya gotta learn is not ta rely on people so much," He frowned, "Ya can't trust anyone."

"I think I trust you." She regretted saying it as soon as she did, but it was true. She found a sense of closure whenever they were in danger and she was around Daryl. He didn't say much when things were bad, but he always had a calming aurora.

"Hell, you ain't even know me, how ya trust a grown man if ya don't even know him?" He laughed at the thought of this kid saying she trusted him. She was just a confused girl.

"I know that you always protect us. It must mean you care a little about the group. We care about you too," She really wanted to say _she_ cared about him especially. What was going on with her? She was confused as to why she even began this conversation. Daryl would be nothing more than a protector of the group.

"I keep watch of the group 'cause most of ya get into trouble somehow. I'm tired of people dyin' 'cause of _stupid_ mistakes 'n shit!" He didn't mean to basically spit out the sentence, but that's what happened. Beth flinched behind him. She knew he was getting more irritated now that she was trying to understand him more. For the remainder of their walk they kept quiet. Daryl didn't know what else to say so he went on walking, while not looking back at her once.

They both returned right before the sun came up. He felt good knowing no Walkers tried to get in through any cracks that needed to be fixed on the fence. Blondie kept quiet behind him while they entered through the back way. Opening the latch and pushing the door open he stepped aside, letting Beth go through first. Chivalry wasn't dead, though most of the men in the world were. He chuckled to himself as he thought about that. Daryl was an ass, but he had manners. Beth slowly walked through the door, thanking Daryl quietly. His intentions were right until he got the view of her perfectly slim body.

"Hey, come here," He grabbed her wrist roughly, he smirked as her eyes grew wide with confusement. "I got some questions of my own for ya," He raised his eyebrow as she crinkled her face in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Why ya always glancin' up at me during the day?" His smile became more known, he couldn't help but feel amused as her cheeks painted with light red.

"I think the question is why do I always catch _you_ staring at me?" Beth's eyes wandered anywhere but his. Daryl's stare was always so intimidating. Why would he ask her a silly question like that when _he_ was the one who always looked practically right through her.

"You're somethin' that's for sure. It's hard ta not stare when you always seem so obvious. I know ya like me, kid," He brought his hand up to her chin, making her look straight into his eyes. In a way she felt like she was floating. Even though she was intimidated by him she was somehow turned on. She never had a grown man-sexy at that- touch her. Once his fingers caught her skin Beth shivered.

"I-I do not," was all she could stutter out. It was a complete lie. She did like him more than she should, especially now.

"Ta hell ya don't," Daryl's stare became more focused. He could read her eyes like a book. She was thinking of him in the way he thought of her sometimes. A slight glint of lust coming off of her made him stiffen. He knew she was just a girl, but damn she seemed so sexy right now.

Without thinking he moved her face close to his. He could smell the fresh scent of coconut in her hair, making him even more into her. Her eyelids fell just a little while her mouth parted. He wanted to take her towards his bedroom and relieve any sexual tension. All he could do was kiss her right then and there.

Beth's eyes opened wide as she felt a warm sensation on her lips. _Oh my god, is he kissing me?!_ All she could do was let out a small moan as his tongue worked its way through her mouth. She never had been kissed by a boy. Hell, this was a man who was kissing her. For a second all she could do was grab his arms and sink into the kiss. It was magical, beautiful actually. It only lasted a good couple seconds until he realized what he did.

_What ta hell ya doin' Daryl? She's a kid, ya pervert._

Fastly yanking away from the kiss Beth let out a frustrated sigh. The look on his face made her think he regretted it all.

"Shit, sorry. That shouldn't of happened," He shrugged her hands from his arms and walked away, leaving her alone by the door. Cursing at himself he gripped his fists tightly. _Why the hell are ya tryin' ta kiss a girl who ain't even half your age? _His mood changed dramatically. Beth didn't seem like the type that would hurt him but there was no way he'd let any girl try to get him on his weak side.

He came towards the cafeteria in frustration and went into his cell. _Dumbass_.

_What just happened? _Beth stood by the doorway dazed and confused. Did Daryl just kiss her? She couldn't comprehend what had happened. Her mind raced. _He looked so mad at me. For what? He's the one that kissed me, I should be mad at him! _He blood began to flow. What was this guy think he was doing? It was cruel to act like an ass, kiss like he cared, and then leave as if she was the one coming onto him. Frustrated, Beth closed the door and silently walked back to her cell. This day already turned into an interestingly bad one.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl muttered to himself while he paced in his room. He knew there would be no easy way of facing her today. Avoiding her would be difficult since there weren't many places to go to. Going for a run would make his mind more clear and off the girl he basically threw himself on. Shaking his head, he ventured out into the cafeteria. Most of the group, slowly but surely, came out of their cells to eat before the start of the day.

Hershel and Rick sat next to each other, discussing what should be done to provide better safety for the group. Daryl strided over and sat across from Hershel to discuss the events of the day.

"The back entrance seems to be taking less hits than the front since we spend less time there. I think if we get a few people to go back into town and get some reinforcements there would be a better chance of holding up the front," Rick wrinkled his forehead in frustration, "We'll have to use the back entrance if we can't make the front sturdy."

"I'll go ta town with whoever 'n get the stuff," Daryl spoke with a dull voice. He wanted to go alone, but figured others would be needed to carry and load supplies.

"Take Michonne and Glenn, they'll know where the hardware store is. I think there's another place a block away that has some tools we'll be needing. Glenn will know what to grab. Hard telling if any of the others would join," Hershel glanced at Daryl and then towards Rick. He wanted his daughters to start helping more on runs. He knew they were getting the brunt of the duties, but kept his mouth shut.

"Sound good to you Daryl?" Rick knew Daryl could handle leadership better than he could at times. He often let Daryl take lead of runs; he almost always brought everyone back alive and safe.

"Sure." Without exchanging any more words they finished their breakfast in peace. Glenn and Maggie both entered when everyone was finishing up their food. Maggie sat beside Hershel while Glenn followed, snuggling into his arm once he sat. Annoyed with their lovey dovey nonsense all the time Daryl grunted towards them, "Need Glenn for a run today, best get ready soon." Glenn raised his eyes and nodded. He didn't mind going on runs as long as they didn't come into any danger with Walkers.

Daryl was the first to finish his breakfast, leaving the cafeteria he noticed Beth was the only one that wasn't there. He knew things were sour between them and he definitely didn't want to run into her, but it didn't feel right not having her in the background of things. Entering the kitchen he dropped his plate into the sink and went towards the fridge to pack some food for later.

"I heard you guys are going on a run. I made you a bag today, figured it'd be useful." His heart jumped at the sound of Beth's voice. He didn't seem to notice her sitting across the room, playing with her hair without looking at him.

"Uh, thanks I guess." He couldn't help but think she wasn't mad at him, but her body language said the opposite.

"Listen kid, I ain't mean to do that earlier. Sometimes people make mistakes, it's 'part of life." She glanced up at him and frowned.

"You don't have to make me feel worse than I already do. Seems I'm always going to be nothing but a kid around here. I understand you don't want anything to do with me, but you don't need to play with my emotions." Beth stood without looking at him and started to leave the room. Tears fought to leave her eyes. She knew she couldn't cry in front of him, that would only lead to him thinking she was more of a kid than ever.

"I wasn't tryna make you feel bad. I just don't know what came over me this mornin'" He let out a sigh and grabbed her arm before she walked past him. He did kind of care for the girl. His instincts were telling him to fix what was wrong and make it up to her. "Listen, how 'bout I make it up to you and take ya with me on the run today." He didn't know if that statement would be later regretted, but he had to make it up to her somehow.

Beth's eyes perked up as she listened to the invitation. Of course she always wanted to go on a run. No one even asked her if she did, especially Daryl. Nodding her head, he smiled at her and let go of her arm gently. She was going to prove that she was a woman and could handle what everyone else did. Hell, Carl had more duties outside of the prison than her.

Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, and Beth all ventured out around noon. They gathered up the vehicles and made sure they all knew what they would be getting.

"I'll grab some more tools, I've gotten pretty familiar with the store," Glenn spoke first. Michonne agreed to go with him incase of Walkers being too much to handle for one.

"Alright, I'll go ta the hardware store. Beth, you can come with me. Safety first." Beth agreed, smiling to herself. Beth knew Daryl didn't want to admit it, but he secretly had more reasons to bring her with him than safety. There was a connection between them even if it was buried deep within them both. Michonne and Glenn got into the rusted truck big enough to haul what they needed. Behind Beth, Daryl started his motorcycle. She couldn't help but turn to stare dumbly as she watch his muscles move while getting onto the bike. He was really growing on her.

"Comin' with me or ya gonna walk?" Daryl started to smile then stopped as Michonne glanced back towards them. She couldn't help but think something was starting to go on with the two. Daryl never let anyone ride with him, aside from Carol, so this was new. She snorted to herself and closed the truck door.

"Hold onto me, I don't want ya fallin' off. Your pops wouldn't be too fond of me," Daryl felt her straddle the seat behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest tightly. _Damn, never had her this close ta me before. _She scooched close to his body, feeling his back stiffen as she did.

Beth had never rode on a motorcycle before; the feeling was exhilarating. Her hair flipped back and forth rapidly as the speed increased. She couldn't stop smiling as she held Daryl tightly, not wanting to fall off the bike. His chest tightened whenever she moved closer to him. Carol would do the same thing when riding with him, but it was nothing more than a friendly move. So why did it feel so different with Beth behind him?

Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, and Beth all ventured out around noon. They gathered up the vehicles and made sure they all knew what they would be getting.

"I'll grab some more tools, I've gotten pretty familiar with the store," Glenn spoke first. Michonne agreed to go with him incase of Walkers being too much to handle for one.

"Alright, I'll go ta the hardware store. Beth, you can come with me. Safety first." Beth agreed, smiling to herself. Daryl didn't want to admit it, but she knew he secretly had more reasons to bring her with him than safety. Michonne and Glenn got into the rusted truck big enough to haul what they needed. Behind Beth, Daryl started his motorcycle. She couldn't help but turn to stare dumbly as she watch his muscles move while he got onto the bike. He was really growing on her.

"Comin' with me or ya gonna walk?" Daryl started to smile then stopped as Michonne glanced back towards them. She couldn't help but think something was starting to go on with the two. Daryl never let anyone ride with him, aside from Carol, so this was new. She laughed to herself and closed the truck door.

"Hold onto me, I don't want ya fallin' off. Your pops wouldn't be too fond of me," Daryl felt her straddle the seat behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest tightly. _Damn, never had her this close ta me before. _She scooched close to his body, feeling his back stiffen as she did.

Beth had never rode on a motorcycle before; the feeling was exhilarating. Her hair flipped back and forth rapidly as the speed increased. She couldn't stop smiling as she held Daryl tightly, not wanting to fall off the bike. His chest tightened whenever she moved closer to him. Carol would do the same thing when riding with him, but it was nothing more than a friendly move. So why did it feel so different with Beth behind him?

After an hour or so they arrived to the main stores in practically a ghost town. Most of the town was wiped clean of supplies that were a necessity right when the apocalypse started. Even though the stores were mostly wiped clean, they always found what they needed. Daryl slowed the bike to a stop and both Beth and him got off. He was glad the ride was done with since Beth seemed to be getting restless the last couple minutes.

"Thank god that's done with! My legs are on fire!" Beth giggled and stretched. Felling wonderful after riding she wanted nothing but to hope on again once her legs weren't so stiff. Daryl chuckled to himself and went towards Glenn's truck.

"We'll meet you in about an hour, Michonne wants to get in and get out before sunset." Glenn tipped his hat and went towards the south of town. Michonne waved at Beth as she rode off. There didn't seem to be too many Walkers around. Daryl only used his bow about two times. Everything seemed to be peaceful.

"Let's start with gathering some wood and anythin' sturdy that we can find," Daryl looked towards Beth who was slowly coming out of her high from riding the bike. "We can make a pile out front for Glenn's truck when they come back." Beth nodded and they entered the front of the hardware store.

Light shown through cracks of the falling ceiling. The air in the store was musty; dust flew up every time they took a step. It was hard to breathe in a place that didn't have much commotion. Beth coughed quietly, trying not to disturb the silence. She picked at things that looked useful, grabbing long pieces of wood while watching Daryl's silent commands. Once in a while he would point to an object that looked light, signaling Beth to take it outside. Making sure there weren't Walkers in the back, Daryl tried to keep his focus on protecting Beth and looking for large items.

Just as he came across sturdy amounts of wood he heard a rustle from outside followed by a scream. Dropping everything, he ran outside to find Beth beneath a Walker. The piece of wood in her hands was the only thing keeping her face from being ripped apart. The Walker groaned while it swung it's hand blindly at Beth.

"Hold on, I'll getcha outta this!" Daryl took his bow, pointed it towards the head of the Walker, and shot. Silence fell as Beth shrugged off the thing, shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know what happened. All she remembered was falling on the ground and struggling with the creature.

"The hell happened? Are ya alright?" Daryl picked her up and wiped away the tears with his free hand. Whatever happened she should've been more careful.

"I-I don't know, it came out of nowhere I guess. Thanks for saving me," Beth hugged him and cried some more. She felt as if her attempts to prove some sort of adult behavior failed. What's the use in trying anymore? Her cries subsided as Daryl set her to her feet.

"This can be our secret. I know you're tryna prove somethin'." Daryl grabbed the pieces of wood that was dropped and put it into the pile. They both sat in silence waiting for Glenn and Michonne to come back with the truck. Daryl kept his distance but still glanced back at her often to see how she was holding up. Once in a while she'd brush back her hair and fidgeted with her hands. Beth was embarrassed and wish they would be on their way home.

Glenn pulled up less than an hour after they left. Daryl and Michonne both packed up the back of the truck while Glenn searched the vacant stores for anything extra they needed. Beth stood from where she sat and went over towards the truck. She couldn't act completely useless.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, if you could grab some rope from under the front seat please. We need to tie everything so it doesn't fall out when we're on the road." Michonne showed no emotion while she spoke, gripping the side of the truck with one hand while she talked. She could sense something happened to Beth, but decide to keep quiet. Once everything was in the truck and Glenn returned they headed into their separated vehicles.

"Ya ready for the ride home?" Daryl smiled at her soothingly. He felts she would feel better once they were on the bike again. Beth looked up at him and blushed. She nodded silently and they both hopped onto the bike and lead the truck towards the highway. Beth held Daryl extra close, breathing in his woodsy smell. She sighed as her mind felt as ease once again. Daryl did care for her, she knew it deep inside her heart, but she wanted him to tell her with words. She wanted the reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

That evening the group came back together right before the sun set just under the forest. The summer air cooled a little, leaving Beth with goosebumps while the wind blew past Daryl, the bike, and her. The motorcycle slowed as Carl opened the gate quickly for the four to come in. She was enjoying the night ride and didn't feel the need for it to stop. But, like all good things, there was an end. Daryl helped her of the bike while searching for Rick. He figured the best time to unload the truck in the morning, seeing it as too much of a risk to do at dusk. Glenn and Michonne agreed that it would be too much of a task to do now, so they headed towards the cafeteria in search of their family.

Beth sighed and waited for everyone to walk up before her. Her eventful day seemed to slow to a halt once both her feet touched the ground after her first ride with Daryl. He didn't look much at her except when he helped her off the bike. No words were exchanged, as if nothing happened between them this morning. For a moment she thought he would ignore the kiss and her altogether. Why would he want to start talking to her when he seemed just a good when he didn't. She silently kicked a rock up until the door, going in slower than the three. Her thoughts were jumbled but overall she felt numb to pretty much every emotion.

"Getting anything useful?" Rick walked over to the four and gave Glenn and Rick a nod. He figured since they were gone for so long they had to of loaded the truck with wood and anything else they could get their hands on.

"Got some planks of wood sturdy 'nough to keep up the fence fer awhile," Daryl said with content in his voice, "We'll have ta put 'em up in the mornin'. It's too dark out to mess with anythin' now." Somewhat true, but he also just wanted to go back to his cell and lay down. Never dealing with much except for the duties that were handed to him, he grew a headache thinking of Beth. It wasn't a bad headache, he just didn't like having someone besides the memory of Merle invading his thoughts. Hell, the only other person he cared to think about for the most part was his brother. No one else was allowed in his mind when he was alone, but now Beth wiggled her way into him. It was as if she switched something in his brain, even though she didn't say more than a handful of sentences to him up until today. He liked the girl. Daryl couldn't lie to himself. _Loving_ her was a completely different story. There was no way in hell he would let Beth control him like that.

Beth sat for a while talking to Maggie and Hershel before kissing Hershel on the cheek and retreating to her cell. She was exhausted from today; it was nothing like babysitting Judith. For once she really enjoyed her day-aside from almost dying-and wanted nothing more than curling up and falling asleep. Slipping her boots off, she fell into her bottom bunk and stretched out. A smile appeared on her face as she listened to everyone saying goodnight to each other just like a family would. They all seemed to get along just fine, which is what she longed for since the apocalypse.

For a few hours she lay in silence without trying to fall asleep. Her mind wandered in every place she could think of. Daydreaming of Maggie and Glenn's nonexistent wedding, watching Judith talk for the first time, growing old. Everything swirled in her head, making it hard to concentrate on just one thing. Daryl popped into her dream which made her heart flutter. She imagined them both on a honeymoon. He picked up his beaming bride, kissing her neck and tickling her before taking them both into a lovely house on the side of the ocean. He softly dropped her onto the bed full of rose petals and candles lite just before the bed skirt. Rough hands explored her soft skin, discovering places on her body that no man touched before. His kisses felt like Heaven on her body, making her shiver. A soft moan escaped her lips as she knew he was slowly bring his head towards her..

"Whatcha doin?" Daryl leaned at the door way, interrupting her daydream. He could help but smirk as her eyes flung open and her face turned red. Such an intimate moment for a young woman. He felt as if he invaded her privacy but overhead her softly say her name. Curiosity got the best of him, especially watching her softly touch her body. She was thinking about him and he was definitely thinking of her.

"What are you doing watching me like that? You almost gave me a heartattack!" Beth's voice cracked as she tried holding back tears of embarrassment. How did she not hear Daryl when she was laying there? How long had he been watching her? She felt humiliated. Slowly he walked over towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. A part of him knew what he was about to do was plain stupid, but she was wanting it just as much as her.

"Ya don't have to be ashamed, I've been thinkin' 'bout that stuff too.." He trailed off as he leaned towards her face. She was so damn sexy when she was trying to hide herself. The embarrassment showed, but the lust dominated her face. Beth's quick looks towards his body made him grow even more hard. She trailed her eyes from his arm to his chest, soaking in the details of his muscle definition from beneath his shirt. He caressed her cheek while pulling her closer. He wanted to taste the pretty pink lips he had his on earlier. Without question their mouth's met.

Beth couldn't help but moan into his mouth. His lips were intoxicating, almost addicting. His tongue traced her bottom lip, biting it softly as he worked his hand to the back of her neck. Pulling her closer to him while he explored her mouth felt like no other woman he had before. She was so innocent. The more they kissed the braver she got. Her tongue danced with his, colliding in soft passion.

She slowly, but surely pushed him onto the bed while straddling his big figure. Heat escaped from not only her core but also where she sat. She blushed as she realized what effect was going on.

"Sorry Sweetheart, you're the one makin' me feel this way," His eyes were almost shut and his voice was almost a low growl. This girl made him feel so much lust towards her without even having sex. He wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to collapse onto his body. Their lips touched again with forceful movements now. Both bodies seemed to crave what they knew wasn't a good idea. The feeling of Beth's hips straddling his brought Daryl to a state he hadn't been to in months. His member ached as she slowly grinded on top of him.

"Dammit girl, don't tease me like that," He moaned into her mouth. She was getting more relaxed. A smile grew on her lips. She had no idea what the hell she was doing, but he seemed to enjoy every second. They continued to touch each other's bodies, kissing and nipping sensitive skin on their necks. The want for more became obvious. Daryl unwrapped one of his arms to bring up onto her back in her shirt. Shivers crawled up her back as he undid her bra. This felt right, she needed him more than anything.

"D-Daryl, please, I _need _you," Beth moaned as Daryl threw her shirt aside and gently replaced the bra with his hands. Her breasts perked at the touch of him hands. He grabbed her nipple and slightly twisted it, making her moan into his neck.

"Sweetheart ya gotta be a lil more quiet. Don't want the others hearin' us." She whispered into her ear as he moved his mouth onto her neck. The heat down below her grew even more. They both needed the release.

"I want you," Beth pulled away from his kisses while she set both her hands onto his chest, "I want you to be my first."

He didn't know she was a virgin, hell he never thought much about that stuff before. Did he really want to take away her innocence? She had to be only 18 maybe going on 19. _Ya have a naked woman on top of ya 'n you're worried about morals? _His mind and heart were in two different places. The mind over powered the heart though. He wanted to claim her right there and she practically is begging for him. What more is there to say?

"Darlin', ya sure about this? I don't want you doin' somethin' you're not sure of." He brushed away her hair, showing the intensity of her eyes in the dimly lit room.

"I want you and I want you know." She didn't feel like playing games. She wanted to feel him inside of her. Those words were all it took for Daryl to agree. He played with the loopholes of her jeans before pulling them down to her thighs. Shrugging them off she was only left with pink lace panties. He couldn't do anything but stare in amazement at the girl-who was basically a woman-in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She started to cover herself, but Daryl smiled and took her hands away.

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever seen," He couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. Her curves were heaven on the eyes. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around such a beautiful woman sitting on his lap.

She blushed and went in for another kiss. Beth's hands worked at scrunching his wife beater and lifting it off his body. His bare chest lay in front of her, revealing scars from a past life and more importantly a masculine body she couldn't stop touching. Her lips met his chest, working all the way down to his belt. She slowly undid the belt and unbuttoned his pants. Daryl sat in silence while putting his hands behind his head. What a show he was having. She pushed his pants down and he slipped them off. They both were left with little of the imagination. Her heart raced as she reached to slip off his boxers. Her first time would be with Daryl Dixon and it would happen any time.

He chuckled as she paused to slip off the last piece of clothing on his body. Beth was so innocent, it turned him on even more seeing him work her way towards his member. Finally she slipped the boxers down his legs, getting a full view of his manhood. She gasped quietly and looked up at him. Lust filled his eyes and he smirked.

"Come 'er," He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Daryl knew this would be difficult for her, but he wanted to make this work. "We don't have ta if ya don't want. It may hurt, but I'll try my best to be careful." He never felt so into a woman before. He wanted Beth to be as comfortable as possible.

"I want you Daryl."

Those were the last words spoken before the act. Beth straddled Daryl and slowly but surely worked the courage to do what they both wanted. He teased her folds with his hand, making her buck towards his fingers. Working a finger into her she moaned from complete ecstasy. He only let her get a taste of him for a little while and then stopped. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her with pure lust and care.

"Ready?" He kissed her with reassurance. She nodded towards him. She had never been more ready in her life.

He slowly brought his member towards her core, entering ever so gently. She gasped when he fully entered. The pain was intense, but so replaced with great pleasure. They both found a speed which gave new meaning to having sex. He thrusted into her while holding onto her hips. She didn't ever think Daryl would be doing this to her; she moaned his name into the crevices of his neck. Hearing his name only brought him closer to release. Soon they were both soaring, Beth practically crashed onto him as waves of pleasure spread through her body. Never had she felt such physically beautiful senses.

They both laid there without any communication for a while. He couldn't believe how amazing it was to have her laying on top of him. For the first time he felt somewhat happy.

Minutes ticked by and they both gained normal breathing patterns.

"I think I got my answer now," Beth traced circles on his chest after moving to cuddle his side. His arm cupped her as she lay in the dark with him.

"'N what question was it?"

"You do care for me." Beth smiled and snuggled closer to him. Maybe he was starting to warm up to her. Without response, Daryl laid in the dark with her, closing his eyes to the world. A few minutes after Beth spoke she fell asleep. Her soft breath brushed across his neck. He didn't want to be anywhere else in the world except right here with Beth Greene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Beth woke up to the sound of silence. The room shown to be dimly lit; a small peak of sun glimmered through the barred window. Propping her body up with her elbow Beth realized she was alone. Confused, she searched the room for Daryl. _Was it really just a dream? _Her mind began to race with foggy thoughts from the night before. Did they actually have sex or was it all a dream? Granted Beth felt a little sore down there, but she figured it was from the bike. Her head buzzed with the answer saying it was all just her imagination, but everything seemed so real. Beth shook her head and rubbed her temple. Whatever happened between the two last night was something she needed to figure out. _There's no way I'm walking up to him to ask! _Anxiety rose in her as thoughts of Daryl laughing at her stupid sex dream seemed to be a reality. Nothing would be more embarrassing than a grown man learning a teenage girl was having intimate thoughts about him. Beth decided that the best way to approach the situation is to wait for him to confront her.

She sighed while kicking off the thin sheet from her body. The summer nights became a nightmare in the prison, making everyone practically sleep naked to avoid a stroke in the middle of the night. Beth took no thought to her bare state. Soon her legs stood up to find decently light clothes for the day. The heat was already getting to her and it wasn't even dawn yet. Tying her boots up she felt a sense of content. Breakfast needed to be started soon; everyone became grumpy if they didn't have the most important meal of the day.

Beth walked in the kitchen, thinking of what Carol and her could make. They didn't have too many options since the prison didn't give out gourmet meals. The guys would bring back fruit from orchards when they would go on runs, but everyone became sick of apples quickly. Oatmeal with cinnamon became a treat for mornings. "Oatmeal it is." Beth sarcastically exclaimed to herself.

"Morning, Beth." Carol walked into the kitchen an hour or so after Beth started up breakfast preparation.

"Hey Carol. Oatmeal sound good to you?"

"I'd honestly enjoy some bacon with hashbrowns right about now, but I guess that'll do." She playfully nudged Beth with her elbow and grabbed a cup for water. Beth smiled and turned the stove on low. Cooking used to be a favorite pass time before all hell broke loose, but now it seemed more like a chore than art to her.

Once Carol started helping everyone started to walk in, taking bowls and glasses then proceeding into the cafeteria. Beth always enjoyed seeing their faces in the morning. Most looked like the Walkers outside even. Handing out the majority of the oatmeal she felt hungry herself. Never had she ate first since the group was always her first priority.

"Why don't ya get a bowl and sit? I get the rest of them fed and clean up. Thanks for coming in here early." Carol smiled at Beth with love in her eyes. _This girl's too sweet._ She'd often think whenever Beth volunteered to help out with any of the prison duties.

Grabbing a bowl and a glass of water she headed towards the cafeteria. Maggie waved her over to where Glenn, Carl, and Hershel all sat. Beth smiled at them all and took a seat with Maggie.

"Mornin' girl. How was the run last night? Heard you were a tough cookie." Maggie elbowed Beth in the side.

"Glenn's giving me too much credit." Beth laughed quietly. He always picked on her, just as if they knew each other their whole lives.

"Hey don't blame me, Daryl's the one who stopped to tell Maggie this morning. I'm surprised he would say anything. You should thank him!" Glenn smiled towards Beth. _Daryl told her that I did a good job on the run? I almost died if it weren't for him!_ Beth played with her food while thinking of Daryl. He never complimented anyone, ever. She couldn't believe he would say anything about her.

"Where'd he go? I didn't give him his extra helpings this morning?" Carol sat next to Beth with Judith babbling on her lap. She was such a happy baby.

"Rick and him went to work on the fence. They both woke up pretty early since they didn't want to work in the heat all day. Michonne and I were gonna eat breakfast then head out to help." Glenn shoved the remaining breakfast he had and hugged Maggie. She laughed as he whispered something into her ear and then left the room.

"Daryl says he wants us girls to toughen up and help out today. Figure you'll be up for it?" Maggie finished her bowl up just to catch up with Glenn. They never wanted to leave each other's side. They both reminded Beth of little kids that fell in love over time.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get out in the sun while it lasts. Winter will be here before we know it." Beth was excited to see Daryl, but a part of her didn't want to bring up last night's wild dream. She still couldn't convince herself that it had indeed happened.

Once everyone was finished the majority went outside to set up the reinforcements. Michonne spent the majority of the morning fighting off any Walkers that would come towards the fences with her katana. The other girls transported wood and helped with the tools. Rick made sure to lay out plans for sturdy, makeshift columns. Everything seemed to be going fine.

Beth tried to help with everyone, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Daryl. He seemed to be in his own little world while he worked away at the entrance. No one felt the need to bother him; he was a man in his own world. Gaining a sense of courage she strided over towards him.

"Son of'a bitch!" Daryl howled as he grabbed him arm. His forceful ways failed to cooperate with the tools and wood. he felt a small hand on his arm, making him jump a little in surprise.

"Seems like you need a little help over here." Beth smiled shyly, pulling away her hand. She was being extremely brave touching him. Daryl didn't like close contact. He looked at her with confusion. She acted like nothing went on between them, but yet she did. There was no way in hell she was going to publicly display they did anything, though. Especially since he didn't want Maggie and Hershel getting the wrong idea about him.

"I don't need no help." He continued with his work, being more aggressive to the wood than he should've been. Hell, he never minded when she was around, but staying in the background seemed to be her better talent. The past few days she wanted to be closer to him. This brought on conflicting thoughts.

"Seems like you do to me. You're gonna hurt yourself." Beth spoke up to him a little louder. She really wanted to help.

"Listen, I know we may have done stuff last night, but I ain't gonna bring that in public. We ain't supposed to be together like that. I respect your pops too much." With that, Daryl turned his back towards her.

_Wait, that wasn't a dream? We actually had sex? _Beth stood there in total shock. How could she think that was a dream? If it was reality why was he acting like an asshole towards her?

"That wasn't a dream? You were with me last night?" Beth stated dumbly. Daryl couldn't help but laugh. He knew he fucked up, especially since he knew her brain couldn't even handle reality.

"Hell yeah we did, and it ain't happenin' again. We both fucked up, but that's what people do." Daryl replied without looking up from his carpentry.

A part of Beth was hurt. Hell, more than a part, she was devastated. Here she was with a man who acted like last night was nothing but a hit and run. Tears boiled in her eyelids. Her chest grew tight with every breath she took. Without saying anything more she walked away from Daryl, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't let anyone she her like this; only a kid would cry in front of them all. Beth headed towards the prison alone. No one noticed her leave since no one was used to her helping outside. Her mind was confused and defeated.

Daryl on the other hand felt the same. He was pissed with himself more than he was her. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but scaring her away from him was the only option. His job was to keep control and do his duties for the group. He didn't want to have anyone take him away from that, especially a girl. _Shoulda never tempted yourself. Gotta stop starin' at girl ya can't have. _He sighed as his mind fought back and forth. Good versus the bad. Should he stay away or let his body win?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hi guys, just thought I'd say that my story may come off as a little choppy with the plot (This is my first story that I've been dedicated to) so please don't mind that. I had gotten some reviews saying the sex scene did come a little too soon. Thinking about that I wanted to start it all over again because they were right. But, I figured I could continue the story still and keep the scene in it. Definitely a strange first start to a friendship/relationship but I think Daryl and Beth with figure it out. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy more! I plan on updating as many times as I'm able to write. xoxo.**

Days went by without incident between the two. Daryl spent most of his time avoiding the inside of the prison and working outside. The front entrance came along nicely after working endlessly in the morning/mid afternoon hours. To keep himself busy he'd walk around the prison yard several times, making sure he'd fix up any parts of the fencing that seemed loose enough to let in Walkers. Keeping himself busy kept his mind on a tight leash, but when he would retire to his bed for the night thoughts of Beth would flood into his mind. They hadn't spoken for a few days ever since he told her what did was a mistake. This haunted him at night. He hadn't fucked up with Beth, he fucked up when he said it shouldn't have happened. All he wanted was to be close to her again, to feel her heartbeat next to his chest, her soft skin clinging to his. Most of all he wanted to know her better, to build something with her.

Beth couldn't help but think the same. She missed Daryl, he never was around anymore and she was the reason. How could she ignore her feelings towards him? There was no one else on this earth she'd rather be close to than him, but that didn't seem like an option anymore. Lately she'd sit up at night, thinking of scenarios in her head. She wouldn't mind being in love with him, even a friendship would be enough for her. She wanted to break down his walls. She wanted to be the one to open him up to a beautiful world that she partially saw herself. Beth was determined to make things right.

The sun was high in the sky, casting down it's strong beams on the group and anything in it's path. Everyone was miserable and slick with sweat. Most tended to the garden that was slowly withering away. Water was scarce now, they needed to save up as much as possible to keep up with their demand of food.

Daryl wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked towards the prison. He'd been out since day-break doing chores and keeping watch for anyone or anything. They hadn't seen the Governor in weeks. Amongst the group some would gossip and say he would finally leave them alone. Daryl didn't believe that for a second, but he was pleased to see that they didn't have any run ins lately. All seemed calm in the world that was once exploding with death and chaos just months before. Everyone was practically walking dead now. It was hard to find anyone who would threaten the prison.

Rick walked towards Daryl, they all needed a break from the sun. "Want to come inside? Hershel wants us to stay out of the sun for awhile. Glenn went out with Maggie this morning and found a radio and fresh clothes for everyone. Figured we'd need a break."

"Yeah, I'll come in ina 'lil bit. I wanna take up the sun as much as possible before winter hits us. It'll be 'round before you know it." Daryl squinted up at the sky, shielding his hand from the sun. Rick nodded towards Daryl and set out to bring in the rest of the group. They all needed a break from working daily.

Beth had already been inside tending to Judith while Carol relaxed with Hershel. She didn't feel like her duties with the baby were keeping up with Carol's; Beth suggested she'd take care of Judith and give Carol a break. It was the least she could do. "Thank you," Carol repeated to her constantly throughout the day. Beth would just smile at her. She thought of Carol as family now.

Rick walked in with Glenn and Michonne. Beth couldn't help but laugh at how miserable they looked. She had no room to talk, but they looked like they just got out of the shower. A part of her missed the cool winter nights and in time they would come. She was worried about this winter though. It wouldn't be as easy as it was before.

"You guys look a little parched." Carol laughed as she went to grab lemonade she found in one of the back freezers.

"No use in being out there anymore today. You'll all have a stroke." Hershel hugged his sweaty daughter and wiped her face with his hand. No one could afford to dehydrate.

"I found board games yesterday with the radio. Figured it could be a fun surprise for everyone." Glenn gleamed. He didn't remember the last time they had actual fun. The whole group seemed to perk up. With drinks at hand they started off a day of relaxation.

The only one who couldn't seem to relax was Beth. She wanted a fun day, but she wanted to spend the day with Daryl. Again, he was the last one to be outside or wherever he may be. She just wanted to have a simple conversation with him. Picking up Judith she walked towards Maggie. "Could you watch her for a sec? I need to go to the bathroom." Beth didn't want to lie, but her sister would interrogate her if she said she was going to look for Daryl. Maggie smiled and grabbed Judith who babbled to the whole group, making them all laugh.

Beth ventured towards the hallway leading to the main yard. She peaked through the window of the door, looking for Daryl. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his figured sitting on the stairs. This was her chance to make things right with him. Slowly opening the door she paused for a second to get ahold of herself. The thought of this not going so well made her chest tighten. All she wanted was for him to quit avoiding her.

Daryl looked up to see Beth opening the door. _This is it._ He thought to himself. There was no sense in avoiding her when she obviously was going to do the opposite.

"Hey there." She softly smiled towards him. The voices in his head slowed as he slightly smiled at her. There was no way he could hold it back when she was so beautiful.

"Hey." Daryl motioned her to come sit next to him. She took the opportunity and sat closer than normal.

"You seem happy to see me for once," She poked Daryl's side with her elbow, laughing as he grunted. "I wish you'd stop avoiding me. There's nothing wrong with being friends."

"Yeah guess you're right. There ain't many places to hide away in in this prison. Guess I gotta deal with you sooner or later." Daryl smiled and he saw her face turn slight color. Things seemed to be right again. Hell, things were better than before. He would make sure that it'd stay that way.

"Sorry 'bout the way I've been actin'. Ain't have anyone that's actually cared much 'bout me besides Merle. It's just somethin' I gotta get used to." Beth moved her hand on top of his. No wonder he was so iffy towards her. Merle wasn't much a nice guy towards anyone, even Daryl. She wanted to make sure he knew she cared.

"I'm not asking you to completely trust me in one day. I just want you to know I will always be here for you. You don't ever have to feel alone." Beth rested her head on his shoulder. His body stiffened and then relaxed. He didn't know what to do with someone who was so close, so he let her be.

"I still feel bad 'bout the things I said to you. They were more of my problems. Ain't nothing wrong with you." He sighed and stared towards the edge of the woods.

"Don't feel sorry. We all make mistakes. Just gotta learn from them right?"

"Got that right." Daryl looked down at Beth. She did the same, smiling at the man who would become her best friend in weeks time. Right then was a new beginning for them both. Daryl raised his hand to her cheek, brushing away her blonde hair.

"I'll make sure to never make one ever again. 'Specially with you." Beth's heart fluttered at the soft words coming from such a gruff man. He kissed her lips with tender love. They both felt numb and warm. This was their first real kiss, nothing sexual, nothing wrong. Their lips parted after a while and smiles replaced them.

"Lets start over again, okay?" Beth gently squeezed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Daryl nodded as they placed their foreheads together, quietly listening to each others thoughts. They spent a while talking with each other, asking questions and listening to the silence of each other in between. Things would be different for them.


	7. Chapter 7

The group spent most of the night laughing away and enjoying their own company. The peaceful day turned into a calming night. Everyone was content with life at the moment. Daryl and Beth spent most of the day alone together, playing cards while everyone would play board games. No one took a second thought towards the two who seemed to be getting quite comfortable with each other. Once in a while Daryl would throw his cards down in defeat as Beth knew card games all too well.

"You're whoopin' my ass. This ain't too fair." Daryl couldn't handle knowing a girl would beat him in anything.

"You're just upset because you're not the one that can control the game." Beth smiled as she laid down her cards. She felt like they had been friends forever. He brought out such happiness in her in such short amount of time.

"How 'bout we do somethin' I'm good at for a change?" Daryl looked towards his crossbow and smirked at Beth, "I bet ya never tried target practice before, huh?"

Beth's heart fluttered with anxiety. She never got the chance to use a bow or even any weapon besides a lousy pocket knife. Violence never was her thing, she didn't like the cruel twist people put on weapons that were meant for protection. But that was the old world she thought of, now they needed all the weapons in the world to survive against the Walkers and threats of other groups. She cleared her throat and smiled, "It doesn't seem hard at all."

"Psh, you've gotta be kidding me! We're gonna see how easy you think it is then." Daryl set his cards down and stridded towards his crossbow. Beth's eyes grew wide. She didn't think he was actually serious.

"It's pretty dark out, maybe we should do it some other time." Beth walked over to Daryl who seemed ready as ever.

"Aw hell, you can't back out now. Besides, we've got an emergency light out back. I gotta prove who's boss around here anyways." His brow rose as he saw Beth shrink into her skin. He knew how the outcome would come if she tried to practice with his bow. He needed the entertainment.

"I'll go tell dad. Be right back." Beth grab Daryl's hand and squeezed it lightly. She knew her father wouldn't mind her getting used to weapons, but she hoped he'd object to doing it so late at night.

"Daddy, is it alright if Daryl takes me out back to do some target practice? We won't be long. I know it's late but we'll be safe." Beth smiled as her father's face went from concerned to calm.

"As long as you're back after in a little while. Everyone's going to go to bed soon and Michonne volunteered to keep watch for the night." Hershel hugged her daughter after she nodded in agreement. She was happy she could spend more time with Daryl alone.

They entered through the back entrance into a smaller section of the gated prison. The light was dim, but it was enough for the two to see a good length in front of them. Daryl looked back at beth and nodded his head toward the bales of hay with awfully painted circles. He had made them when they first arrived at the prison for anyone who needed to brush up on skills. They were mostly for him though, seeing he had the only cross bow.

"Take a few practice shots," He handed her the bow which was much heavier than she anticipated. She stood there for a second while she slowly looked up at him in confusion. She didn't know how the hell the thing worked. Daryl smiled as he brought his hands on top of hers, standing behind her while he put Beth into position. She shook slightly as they both aimed at the bullseye. He placed her finger trigger. She caught up all her courage and squeezed. The arrow was not as graceful as she normally saw when Daryl used it, but at least it hit the hay. She turned her head to Daryl who was still holding her. He couldn't help but feel something inside his chest when he saw Beth's face light up. She wasn't too bad for a beginner.

"No wonder you use this so much. I may have to find my own sometime." Beth bit her lip slightly and watched Daryl load another arrow for her.

"Since you were so good for your first shot, let's see ya get a bullseye this time. All or nothin'" He placed her back into ready position, pointing the bow towards the hay.

"What happens if I make it?" Beth asked softly. It was her closest way of flirting without making it too obvious.

"If you make this then we'll spend tonight together. Nothin' bad." Beth's heart fluttered. The strange thing was she felt attracted to him sexual, she gave herself up to him pretty easily. But she also felt a bond that she never had with any guy before. She felt safe with him and at ease. She needed to get this bullseye. There was no way she'd give that up.

Her thoughts became focused on the arrow. Her arms stiffened beneath Daryl's as he held her steady. "I got it." Came out of her mouth as Daryl chuckled behind her. He never seen her so concentrated. She closed one eye and focused on the target that lay in front of her. Slowly her vision adjusted to the dark dot. Her body steadied and she pulled the trigger. The arrow raced through the air, going right through the hay. Daryl's eyes grew wide as he realized she hit it dead in the center on only her second shot.

"Holy shit." His mouth parted to let the words come loose. Beth's mouth crawled up her cheeks as she turned towards Daryl and handed him his bow.

"What? Didn't think I could get it?" Beth knew she had impressed him just by his facial expression.

"Nah, didn't think you had it in ya." He pulled her in for a quick hug and slung his bow around his body. Nerves picked at his stomach. He promised a night spent with her, but was that a good idea? He didn't want anything to happen to push her away again.

"Still keepin' up your side of the bet?" Beth couldn't resist asking.

"I keep my word." He smirked at her, giving her butterflies. She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door. Daryl's cell was the farthest away from everyones; she didn't want her father or sister seeing her enter his room with him. She didn't want them thinking the opposite of what would happen. She peeked her head around the corner of the cafeteria and saw the silence of the room. Everyone had left to their quarters.

"Everyone must've had too much fun tonight. I can even hear Carl snoring." Beth whispered into his ear and she held back laughing. They all had an amazing day together. One of the best in a long time.

Beth reached his cell and felt Daryl pull her back. She knew it was a long shot but that's where she wanted to be. "This is what I wanted."

Daryl let go of her hand and went past her into his room. He never let anyone go in there, though there wasn't much to look at he still felt like it was his and no one else's. He sighed as his mind battled for a second. Once it was done he grabbed her hand and led her into the room. He wanted her there with him.

Beth searched the room with squinting eyes. It was pretty dark in the prison, only the light through the barred window shown through onto the hard floor. Daryl sat on the edge of his bed while he worked at taking his boots off and his jacket, leaving his bare back in her sights. She looked over the scars that seemed so fresh, but were from a past life. He looked back at her quickly and raised his eyebrows, telling her it was all in the past. She nodded and tried to smile. It saddened her to see such a wonderful went through such a troubled life.

Standing there dumbly, Beth went towards Daryl's side and sat down. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed. This was much better than going to their separate cells.

"I, uh, don't know what ya wanna do." Daryl said awkwardly. He didn't know what to expect.

Beth simply put her finger to her mouth and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She didn't want anything more than falling asleep next to him. He got the hint that she wouldn't answer so he slipped his boots off and grabbed her hand, working at her fingers and molding them with his.

He never felt so at peace with someone. Not once did he look at her sexually tonight. He thought she was beautiful more by her actions than looks. Her openness towards him and laughter made his day so much more than he expected. His chest tightened as he thought of never wanting to leave her side. He wanted to protect her, to love her, to be someone she could come to. Most importantly he wanted to be a part of her life as long as they lived.

Daryl's bed was just as small as hers; a small bunk with a thin cot that seemed nonexistent once they laid down together. It was uncomfortable at first, but once their bodies molded to fit each other nothing felt as good as being close with one another. Beth placed her head into the nook of Daryl's elbow as he placed one arm behind his head. She placed her hand on his chest and silently drew invisible circles.

Her heart fluttered silently on the side of his chest. They didn't talk for the rest of the night, listening to each other's silent thoughts brought peace to them both. Beth fell asleep first. Daryl felt her breathing slow and her body relax even more. Her face was pure innocence to him, something he couldn't look away from. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well. _Why can't this happen every night?_ He thought to himself. He was starting to grow soft for the girl, it was fact. The hard part of it was keeping his feelings hid from the group. He didn't want anyone knowing he could have emotions such as love and affection. The time would come when he'd have to man up, but right now he was content with laying in the dark with Beth. Soon he drifted away from reality and his thoughts into a deep sleep that was well needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Just wanted to check up with you guys. I'm not very good at writing action stories so this may come off as rough (which I'm sorry about) but other than that I wanted to get into the big conflict of the story. This chapter has some of the same plot as the original tv show, but I changed a lot of it up. I hope you enjoy and I'll post more chapters when I can. Thank you for following me along in my journey of my first story. I am so blessed to have so many of you going with me on this journey!**

Daryl woke up to the yelling of Michonne through the hallways. Shouts of someone intruding were thrown through the air. She was somewhere in the prison, most likely near the main entrance. His brain was cloudy from sleep, but he could make out Michonne talking fastly with someone. He rose from the bed quickly, grabbing his jacket in the process. Beth woke up right after, confused and still half asleep.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Beth's eyes grew wide as she heard screams suddenly along with a loud explosion. She jumped off the bed and looked through the cell door. No one was in their hallway, they must've been in the cafeteria.

"I gotta find out what's goin' on. Rick needs me out there." Daryl barely got on his gloves and jacket when Maggie raced through the hallway screaming for Beth. She barged into Daryl's room and stopped dead in her tracks. Glenn followed close behind, his face shown distress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing havin' my sister in your room?" Maggie's eyes raged with pure disgust. She had lost valuable time searching for Beth when all along she had been with Daryl in his bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you!" Maggie started towards Daryl but Glenn got ahold of her waist. Maggie struggled against Glenn while Daryl stood up from the bed. He didn't have time for the bullshit Maggie wanted to start. Someone was in the prison and they all needed to get out soon.

"Calm the hell down! We don't got time for this shit. We've gotta get with the rest of the group." Daryl slipped his boots on and grabbed his bow. Looking back at Beth he could see tears falling down her face filled with mixed emotions. He grabbed her arm and stood her up. Maggie yelled obscenities at Daryl while Glenn pulled her out of the cell. There wasn't much time for arguing.

"If you wouldn't have been gettin' comfortable with my sister you would've seen what the hell happened!" Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed on the floor. Glenn tried to pick her up, but his efforts were useless. He looked up at Daryl with a scared expression.

"The Governor. He took out the yard and main entrance. The whole group's scattered. We've gotta Hershel and the rest. Rick and Michonne are getting weapons ready I think. I don't know where anyone is really. We've got to leave before he blows the place to the ground. Another explosion hit the South side of the prison, shaking the ground underneath them.

"I gotta find Rick. Go with your sister. She's mad but ain't no way we'll fix this now." Daryl's mind wasn't straight. His head grew tense as the screaming increased through the hallway.

"I'm not leaving you." Beth felt Daryl's hand tense on her arm. There was no way she'd leave him.

"Hell you ain't, you need to find your dad and get him the hell out of here along with the rest. Now!" Daryl was losing time. He didn't want to hurt her with his yelling but there wasn't much choice. With that, Beth yanked her arm away from Daryl and picked Maggie up with Glenn. The three raced towards the cafeteria in hopes of finding someone; anyone at least. Daryl grabbed his bow and raced towards the opposite way. He needed to see who was outside.

Making his way out the back entrance he sees the bright glow of yellow mixed with swirls of orange and red. The whole yard was blanketed with fire. He stood in shock as the whole prison seemed surrounded by tanks, vehicles, and a mix of Walkers and people. The fences were coming down fast as force was put onto them by tanks running them down. His heart raced as he scanned the flames for any sign of someone he knew. The Governor's truck was parked next to the entrance. Daryl's breath was cut short as someone grabbed him from behind, making him lose his balance and fall backwards.

Rick stood behind him, looking down. "Sorry Daryl, didn't mean for that. Where's the others? I can't find anyone. Glad I found you though. The Governor attacked us throughout the night. He set up around the prison. Michonne noticed his truck pull up, but the tanks only came after she brought me the news. We need to get out of here. He's gonna kill us all." Rick helped Daryl up and brought him into the shadow of the building. More explosions rocked the ground as he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't find Judith or Carl.

"I gotta go back in there and see if I can find my kids. I have to." Daryl nodded and started to say something, but Rick ran into the burning building. Daryl's mind raced with thoughts, but mostly it was numb.

"Rick wait!" Daryl ran in towards him only to find he had disappeared. He needed to find Beth or anyone and get them the hell out of there. He ran through the main hall and looked through the cells. The screaming died down, which brought anxiety all throughout Daryl's body. He searched the cafeteria which was now mostly rubble. Making his way towards the back again he heard Beth screaming near the West side of the building. Without hesitation, Daryl raced through the hallway to find Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel surrounded by two men with guns pointed towards their face. He peaked through the edge of the door and pulled back once he saw the men. There was no way he'd risk their lives by barging in. Looking again he could make out one of the men's figure. It was the Governor. Daryl's anger rose quickly. He had to figure out how to get them out of there safely and kill both men in the process.

Beth screamed for help while holding onto Hershel. Their weapons were stripped from them as they were backed into a corner of the room.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." One of the men slapped Beth across the face. Glenn lunged at the man but Maggie stopped him. Maggie grabbed Beth and pulled her close to Hershel and herself. They couldn't afford any mistakes or else a bullet would go through their heads.

"Hey you fucker! Don't you ever touch her." _So much for thinking things through. _Daryl thought as he grabbed the Governor's body and slammed him on the ground. Glenn jumped the other as he saw the opportunity arise and beat him until he knew the man was unconscious. Daryl went at it at the Governor's face, making sure the blood seeped through his closed fist. The Governor struggled underneath Daryl only to somehow kicked Daryl off of him while he desperately grabbed his gun. Slowly he rose from the ground, wiping the blood coming off of his face. A twisted smile rose from his face as he crossed his arms. His arm was shaking as he aimed the gun straight at Daryl's oncoming figure.

"Don't even think about it or I'll blow your brains out in front of them all. Would you like them to see that?" The Governor laughed and squinted his eyes crazily at Daryl who backed away slowly.

"What the hell do you want from us now? You're destroyin' the prison already so let us leave. We want nothin' to do with you and your sick fucking community. Let us go."

"What do I want? What do I want." The Governor stood his ground as he pondered his answer. Hershel spook up for the first time, in fear of putting his family in danger if he did.

"Please, we have children here. We'll leave this place and you'll never see us again." His voice was shaking as he held both his daughters closer to him.

"Shut the hell up," The Governor pointed his gun away from Daryl and onto Hershel. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, letting loose a bullet through his head. Beth's scream echoed through the room as she stared at her father's head which was now a mess of blood and brain. Maggie fell back into Glenn as she screamed with her sister. Her sobs became uncontrollable as panic filled her lungs.

"How fucking dare you!" Daryl grabbed the Governor's gun and brought him once again to the floor. This time Daryl didn't stop. He threw the gun to the side as he bashed his hand into the Governor's side of the face. He would've killed the man, but another explosion practically hit the side of the room, crumbling down the cement holding part of the building together.

"Daryl, we need to get them out of here now!" Glenn grabbed Daryl, making him stagger to his feet, leaving the Governor on the ground.

"Beth, Maggie, lets go!" The girls were still screaming in horror as they all raced out of the room as fast as they could. Daryl grabbed ahold of Beth's hand as they all ran through the hallway. Their run was a blur as more explosions rocked the prison, making Maggie collapse with Glenn just behind her. Her heaving chest let out moans of agony as she couldn't keep up with rest of them.

Beth stopped Daryl as she ran back to Maggie's side.

"Get up! We have to keep going! Please get up!" Beth shook Maggie as she laid on the ground.

"Please Maggie we all need to leave here or else the prison's going to collapse onto us." Glenn practically begged Maggie. Maggie came to her senses and stood up; her emotions still controlled her as she sobbed into Glenn's shirt.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Daryl was becoming impatient. Soon the four made it out into the back of the prison. They started towards the entrance of the fence when gun shots fired towards them. The four separated into twos as Beth and Daryl were much faster than Glenn and Maggie. The two didn't notice they left the others behind as they barely made it through the fence.

"Keep running, Beth! Don't stop! We need to get as far away from the prison as possible." Daryl let go of her hand so they could both run at top speed. Without a word, Beth focused all her emotions on running. The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she kept up with Daryl. After a ten minutes they slowed down, their chests screamed for air.

"M-Maggie, are y-you alright?" Beth looked behind her to find nothing but the dark woods with a distant glow from the prison. Panic plagued her as she realized Glenn and Maggie were nowhere to be seen.

"Maggie! Where are you?" Beth started to shout but Daryl put his hand over her mouth.

"They're coming! Don't make us'a target for anyone out here lookin' for survivors!" Daryl let his hand loose from her mouth and she grew furious.

"We can't leave them! They'll die!" Beth's voice shook uncontrollably as she looked around the woods for any signs of her sister or Glenn.

"Listen Beth, we'll meet up with them soon enough. We gotta keep movin' or else someone bad will find us. Please, lets go." Daryl started to move through the woods again. He refused to let them stay near danger. They needed to find somewhere where no one would be able to see them for the rest of the night.

"I need to find my damn sister!" Beth sobbed as she fell to the dirt floor. She felt defeated. Just a moment ago she had watched her father die next to her and now her sister was no where to be found. Daryl crouched down and held Beth, letting her punch his chest lightly as she cried into his shirt.

No more words were exchanged once Beth caught her breath. The two had a mutual understanding that it wasn't safe to stay near the woods of the prison. Daryl picked Beth up and onto her feet. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Silence rang through the woods as they ventured deeper into the unknown. The walked the rest of the night in silence, listening for anyone or anything that could come into contact with them.

Hours passed until they finally came acrossed a small house near the edge of the woods. Daryl signaled for Beth to stay in the woods while he searched the house for any danger. It was pure luck to come across the house as their legs felt as if they'd buckle beneath them both. Daryl came back moments later and lead Beth in.

The house turned into a shack as it had only two rooms; a bedroom and living area. It was too dark to see what the placed looked like. Without removing their clothes or boots Beth and Daryl laid on the small cot in the corner of the second room. The loudest noise in the house was the straining of the bed trying to adjust under the two. Daryl couldn't think of anything to say to Beth as she wept until she brought sleep upon herself. He soon found himself alone with his own thoughts and fears. The prison was gone, Hershel was dead, and he didn't know if the rest of the group made it out alive. Nothing was going to be the same. His mind raced as despair flooded his body. Everyone could be dead. Beth and him could've been the only survivors. They were alone.

**Author's Note (2): Sorry for the bad writing in this chapter. I wasn't for sure how to end it. I promise you the next chapter will be much better! I'll update as soon as possible! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Beth woke up to an empty mind and an empty head. Her thoughts were cloudy and her head felt numb. She pressed her hand onto her head which gave off a cold chill of sweat. She didn't feel well; her body ached from the long night before. She barely knew where she was, but she knew why. Tears filled her eyes as her mind replayed the swift sound of a bullet collapsing her father's face right in front of her. Beth moaned as her hands crashed into her chest and planting her fingers over her face. Her body formed into the fetal position as she sobbed loudly without any thought of the world around her. Tears streaked her dirty face and wrinkled clothes. Nothing would ever be the same for her. Hershel was a man of wisdom, a role model, **her father**, but now he became just a memory.

She lay in utter devastation for most of the morning, thinking nothing of the empty house. Daryl was nowhere to be found, but she didn't have room in her brain to process that. After a while, Beth forced herself to sit up, gasping for breath and wiping away her tears. She couldn't wallow in sadness for the whole day; she had to make use of the time to get her mind off such tragedy.

Without much thought, Beth searched through the small shack, looking for anyone or anything. She discovered a small bathroom that she hadn't seen the night before, (under the circumstances last night it was understandable) and searched for a brush. Her whole body was an utter disaster, especially her hair which seemed more like a rat's nest than the silky blonde waves she once had. Coming across nothing more than scissors and tooth paste. She kicked the cupboard and sank to the floor, sobbing into her knees. Never had she felt such defeat. What was the use of trying anymore when her "family" was gone? What was the point of living? Beth wrapped her arms around her knees tightly and screamed silently into her body. _Why me?_ She asked herself. _What have I done Father to have lost any sense of hope that I had in this world? What did I do to deserve this? _

Her mind became clear as a thought popped into her head. A voice different from her own coaxed her. _End it. Nothing's left here for you. _Beth's eyes opened from their irritated prison. They darted towards the cupboard's draw, containing a small-but effective-pair of scissors. She opened it slowly and reached in blindly. Her fingertips brushed the edge of the metal tool before clenching it in her hands. The cool blade traced a line down her arm, teasing the skin while forming goosebumps in the process. Beth's mind swirled with the thought of ending everything. Slowly she increased the pressure of the blade into her arm. Red oozed from her veins, staining her snow white skin. The numb feeling worked its way through her body. She pressed harder until the scissors fell from her hand. The damage was done. Beth soon felt in and out of consciousness. Her eyelids closed as she started to see her father and sister in the prison's yard, waiting for her return.

"Beth! Wake up! Please, don't do this to me!" Beth's vision of Maggie and her father slowly vanished as the white walls of the bathroom came back to life. A figure crouched in front of her, shaking her shoulders as it screamed her name. Her eyes crossed and rolled until she could make out what was there with her. Daryl's eyes glistened as his voiced started to crack.

"Wake the hell up!" Daryl moved Beth violently just to see her eyes almost glazed over. He couldn't lose her. Not now. He couldn't be alone. His body started to shake as he stopped moving Beth. Her eyes fluttered open finally, looking right through Daryl.

"Daddy said I have to be strong in a world like this," Her voice was faint, but Daryl heard it loud and clear, "but how can I be strong when I've lost everything I've cared about."

"You didn't love everythin'. You have me and I can't do this alone. They aren't dead and they sure as hell ain't wantin' you to kill yourself." Daryl stared into her eyes, grabbing her head and lightly pressing his fingers on her skin. "I shouldn't have left ya this mornin', I'm so sorry." He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He wiped away any sign of tears that fell from his eyes-he didn't want her to see him weak. Beth stared at the cupboard without any thoughts other than her father reading the Sunday paper on the porch, drinking lemonade and smiling softly.

"We need ta get your arm wrapped before ya bleed out on me." Daryl released Beth from his grasp as he moved a strand of hair from her face. She didn't seem like she was even there in the room with him.

He picked her up in his arms and slowly walked through the door and into the living area. He laid her on the couch and then searched for any type of cloth. The only thing he could find was a lousy kitchen cloth and some medical tape. _Good enough. _He thought as he dampened a paper towel and carefully wiped away the drying blood. Beth flinched at first contact with the warm water and then relaxed. She slowly fell back to reality as she watched Daryl care for her wounded arm. She watched as he concentrated intensely while wrapping her wrist tight enough, but not too baggy.

"That good 'nough?" He held her hand in the palm of his, stroking her skin softly. She finally acknowledged him, nodded and throwing him a soft smile. Daryl couldn't help but smile back as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." Beth's eyes started to swell with tears as Daryl looked down at the floor. She had made a stupid mistake in the heat of the moment. _How could I not think of leaving him alone? _He repositioned his body as his shoulders slumped. It had barely been daybreak and the day was already stressful.

"Shit happens. Don't lemme catch you checkin' out on me ever again. There's still hope." He lifted his head to see her acknowledgement. She nodded as shame fell over her.

"I wasn't thinking.." She trailed off, bringing her body into his. She hugged him hard, feeling his body heat near her made all her worries go away. They had to stick together in this life. She couldn't choose to leave him like that again.

They spent the rest of the day either in the house looking for any supplies or talking with each other. With the events that had occurred in less than 48 hours they both wanted nothing but a day to recoup. Beth made lunch while Daryl promised her he'd scope out the nearby woods to make sure no one was lurking around like the night before.

Beth searched the cupboards of the small kitchen to only find canned soup and pointless seasonings. In the end she decided cold soup would be the only option. Nothing sounded appetizing to her, but she knew Daryl would want something.

He returned to the shack after a couple hours out in the woods. Beth was laying on the couch reading a book she found under the coffee table across from her. She wanted nothing more than to be reading a field guide on birds and local amphibians in the wake of a zombie apocalypse. She sighed and then jumped as Daryl's hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head to see him standing behind the couch, smirking at the moment of him scaring her. She propped her body up on her elbow as she felt warm lips press against her forehead.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered into her ear as she tugged at his shirt, making him join her on the couch. He formed his body with hers, moving her arm under her head. Their lips met with soft kisses that lead to smiles.

"We'll find them." Daryl looked into her blue eyes that held so much fear, but yet so much trust. She wanted to believe Daryl was right, but would they ever find their group? It seemed impossible. She nodded softly and put her head into the side of his chest. She side as she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. She never would've imagined such a gruff man would give her so much safety.

They laid together in silence for a while, searching for the answers in their head. They both wondered where the rest of the group may be and if everyone was okay. Worry settled into Beth's mind while Daryl's emotions evoked both frustration and hope. He knew they would find them all, even if that meant searching for the rest of their life as they knew it. He promised himself as he held Beth on the small couch, in a shack, in the middle of nowhere that he would bring them all together once again. He would find his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Days went by in a blur. Daryl and Beth would rarely have their moments of complete bliss, spending time with each other with content was a rarity now. Other days brought on hardship as Beth would trip into a depressive state, lashing out at Daryl and then sobbing minutes later. It amazed her that he would be so calm with her when she'd yell at him about finding the others. He would only shake his head and walk away, letting her fight her own demons. They both became physically and mentally tired from the constant moving around, leaving the shack behind days ago.

"Daryl, I need a break. We've been walking all day." Beth's voice whined slightly as she dragged herself forward through the woods. They had been on foot for days, sleeping in trees and fighting off too many walkers to count. She had become quick with her new knife she picked up a few days back by the road. Daryl didn't want to stay too far away from the road since the others may be on it, but he made sure they stayed a good distance away in case of anyone besides their group catching sight of the two.

"We only got a few more miles till the next town. They oughta be there at least." Daryl's voice was stern. He grew slightly annoyed having to be held back by another person.

"Daryl. A minute, please." She stopped and lightly fell back onto the wood's floor. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts and rest her pulsing feet. Daryl sighed and took his bow off his back. His body leaned on the closest tree as she waited for Beth.

"I don't think we'll find them." Beth sighed as she laid her hand on top of her closed eyes, breathing in the dirt floor underneath her. Her hopes were low, especially now more than ever. They had been looking for days with no sign at all. She wanted her family back, but the only thoughts in her mind were they all died.

"How the hell can you say that? I've done nothin' but hear you complain 'bout not findin' them. Ever think a 'lil more openly?" Daryl's voice grew as his heart raced. He was sick of the negativity. All his life he was around people who brought him down. After the apocalypse started he wanted to be a different man than before.

"Calm down.." Beth creased her forehead as she propped herself up to look at Daryl.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I've been tryin' ta find the group and all you've been doin' lately is talkin' like they're all dead." Daryl squeezed his fists, grabbed his bow and started towards the opposite direction of Beth. He didn't want to be mad at her, but she pushed him closer to his limit.

"Daryl wait up!" Beth scrambled to her feet as she tried to catch up to him. She didn't want to lose him because of her own doing. "Daryl please, I don't mean to be this way. I lost my dad right in front of me. You really think that's fair to blow up on me like that?" She caught up to him as he stopped without looking back at her.

"You think you're the only one who lost people. I lost my brother. My only family. That's life now." He slightly turned his head enough to glance at her teary eyes. He couldn't help but think she was being selfish talking like she was the only one who's going through this. "We'll find the group, but I ain't doin' it alone."

The two slowly made it to the outskirts of the next town Daryl had hoped the group would've joined up at. They stumbled upon a small gas station first, walkers were scarce, but Daryl made sure to clear the way just in case. Beth carried on quietly behind him while looking for any signs of her sister. She missed Maggie too much, sometimes the walkers looked like her. Beth would gasp, only realizing the female walkers ended up looking nothing like her; her mind wanted to play tricks.

"We can look'in the stores uptown. I've been through here once before. If they ain't here I know there's another town 'bout 5 miles north of us. We can set up camp in one of the stores." Daryl kept his hopes up as he squinted at the broken windows and busted doors. His mind told him to scream their names at the top of his lungs in hopes of one of them calming walking out of the buildings and welcoming him back. There were too many threats to keep anyone's voice up. He quickly and quietly picked through the first three buildings while Beth stood watch outside.

"Psh, Daryl! I think I see someone!" Beth ran into the building and crouched down with Daryl, looking out the window. They watched as a figure shuffled through the building across the street from them, looking more graceful than a walker, but noncoherent of the world around it.

"Could be one of the governor's people lookin' for us. Can't go out there now or else our asses wanna get caught." Daryl unconsciously grabbed Beth's wrist at the sight of danger. He didn't want her to be captured or even worse, killed.

"Daryl, I think that could be Rick! It has to be! I see his hat!" Beth whispered excitedly as she pulled her arm happily. Daryl moved towards the window, crouching still, and grasped the windowsill with him hand. Sure enough, he could make out the faint figure of a sheriff's hat on top of the man. His heart beat faster as he saw the familiar riffle in Ricks hand.

"Are we gonna go meet with him? I bet the rest of them are already out looking for us. I bet Maggie's there with him." Beth grabbed his hand and squeezed. They finally find someone, at least.

"We gotta be safe. Just incase it ain't him, you stay here. I'll go through the other buildin' next to us and go 'cross the street. If he starts movin' and you find out it's not him take him down for me." Daryl kissed her forehead roughly and left Beth while exiting the back of the remains of a old beauty shop and into the entrance of a new store. Beth watched quietly as Daryl silently entered the street, running towards the edge of the other building.

Beth watched the 'Rick' as he made his way to the front door, looking behind him before exiting.

"Rick! Holy shit!" Daryl dropped his guard until Rick pointed the gun at him. Daryl's eyes widened and then relaxed as Rick recognized the rough face he had missed. His right hand man was alive.

"Oh my god, you made it." Rick walked towards Daryl and hugged the man who was becoming like a brother to him.

"Where's the rest? Gotta be more than just you that made it out." Daryl patted Rick's shoulder as concern crossed his face.

"I've got Carol and Carl, they escaped with him right away. Took a few days to find this town, but when we did we found the rest. Everyone made it out. At least Maggieand Glenn did. Did Beth escape with you? Maggie's been hysterical ever since and she won't stop talking about Beth and Hershel passing. It's getting bad. She says you were with Beth the whole time. Please tell me she's with you." Rick's weary face became anxious. He didn't like dealing with Maggie's temper and emotional breakdowns. The group needed Beth.

"Where's Maggie?!" Beth practically stumbled out of her hiding place. She couldn't believe her ears. Maggie was safe and so was her father. She need to be able to see them to believe it.

"She's a fighter." Daryl smirked at Rick as Beth caught her breath. She had held it the whole time the men were talking.

"You two can come with me. Everyone will be overjoyed to see you guys made it. Can't call it a miracle, but pretty damn close to one seeing how we didn't have a plan B for when the prison would combust." Rick laughed to himself. He was disappointed that the first home they had since the apocalypse started was now in ruins. They would find a new place.

"Maggie!" Beth's voice cracked as she ran full speed towards her sister. Her sobs caught Maggie's shirt as she stumbled backwards in surprise. Maggie registered it was Beth once she heard her mumbled into her shirt about Hershel and the prison. She held Beth tight as she broke down with tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead. Oh dear lord, I thought you were dead." The two were suddenly hugged by most of the group. They all were happy to be reunited. Daryl got a few hugs and smiles thrown at him; Carol couldn't stop crying once she latched on to him. He never felt welcomed as much as he did in those moments. Never had he felt that anyone cared if he disappeared. He finally knew what it was like to have a family.

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it like this. Next chapter will have more conflict between Maggie and Daryl because someone's a little protective over their little sister! I was going to hold of a little while from the group reuniting, but I figured **_**What the hell. **_**So I'm glad they all found each other :). I hope you're still enjoying and I plan to keep it going! Thank you so much for reviews and reading! It means quite a lot to me and if it weren't for you all I wouldn't have the drive that I do to keep it up. Thank you all! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Evening fell as the group became one once again. Daryl and Beth had made their way into the camp Rick and Glenn had set up; a two house on the outskirts of town held just enough room for the eight. Maggie made sure to keep room for her sister, knowing sometime soon Beth would be safe with her once again. It was a beautiful night for a fire, Carol cooked up the remains of canned food in the house over the open fire, making plenty for everyone. Judith played with Rick's hair and laughed away as Michonne and Carl carried most of the conversations on, laughing alsowith anyone who felt a need of stress relief.

Tension was held high in the air though; Maggie made sure to keep Beth close to her for most of the day. She didn't welcome Daryl back, not after what happened at the prison. There was no way a grown man would use her sister for his own sick pleasures. Beth took no notice as she chatted away once she wasn't overwhelmed with emotions.

"I'm so glad to be back with you guys. I thought we'd never find you." Beth looked towards Daryl who seemed to pay no mind to her the whole time they had been back. She didn't know what his deal was, but she wasn't worried seeing everyone was finally together again.

"Everyone was split. Seems like a miracle we all found each other again. Glenn and I lost _you_, but we managed to get out. We tried findin' the others, but we had to leave. The prison was practically in pieces." Maggie looked at Daryl with disgust after she mentioned trying to find Beth, and Beth only. Glenn squeezed her shoulders tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was bitter about the situation. Who could blame her? She had lost her father and almost her sister all in a weeks time.

"Michonne, Carol, Carl and I found each other in the woods. Carol had Judith, she couldn't stop crying. We tried to stay and look, but it was too dangerous. I'm glad we're all here today. That's all that matters." Rick looked about the group. They were all together once again, but something wasn't right. Maggie's eyes stared like daggers at Daryl. The tension was even worse.

"So tell us about how you and Beth made it out? Did you look for us or did _he _make you leave?" Maggie spit the words out like venom. She knew why Daryl saved her sister. She would be an easy target when she was vulnerable and alone. It was a perfect opportunity for him to have his way with her.

"Cut the shit, I ain't done nothin' wrong. I don't know why you're gettin' pissy with me when I saved your damn sister!" Daryl stood up and started to walk away from the fire. He didn't need to the drama women always brought up. It made his head spin.

"Oh you are not walking away from me! You better keep your hands and mind off my sister or I'll personally take your bow and shove it where the sun don't shine." Glenn's eyes widened as he didn't think the hostility was necessary.

"Maggie, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad when he saved Beth."

"Don't you tell me to calm down when you and I both saw her in his cell! Why was she in there that night with you? Please explain." Maggie stood up and walked towards Daryl. She looked up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Maggie stop it! I was the one that went into his room without being forced. Why do you always do this? I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and you can't stop what I do. How about you stop acting like mom for once and let me grow up!" Beth ran both her hands through her hair as she walked into the house, away from the fire. Tears filled her eyes as her mind filled with anger. She was a grown woman, no one could tell her different, not even Maggie.

Maggie looked towards the house and back at Daryl.

"You're a sick son of'a bitch. I don't want you anywhere near her." Daryl had enough of Maggie's bitchy attitude. He spun around and put himself face to face with her, looking her dead in the eyes. His voice was calm, but held back the anger within.

"If you care so much 'bout her maybe you should let her make some damn decisions for herself." With that, he walked away from the fire, knowing everyone was staring in his direction.

The group silenced and retired for the night once Maggie ran into the house to be with Beth. Glenn sighed, knowing it'd be a long night with Maggie so upset. He was glad for once it wasn't about Hershel. He felt so much guilt towards the situation, thinking it was his fault he was dead since he didn't kill the Governor sooner. Rick came and patted his back, nodding that everything would work itself out.

Michonne decided to be the look out tonight, not knowing if Daryl was watching for walkers or taking a load off his mind. The rest settled in for the night. Carl, Rick, and Judith shared the living room, Carol and Michonne decided to take the four seasons room, Glenn and Maggie took one room upstairs and left the other for Beth. Rick made sure there would be room for Daryl as well, but Maggie insisted he could sleep downstairs in the living room.

Maggie and Beth spent most of the night arguing first loudly, then softly in Maggie's room. She didn't want to yell at her sister, but Beth made it hard not to. How could she be okay with Daryl? Maggie knew her sister well enough to know she deserved someone other than a redneck reject.

"Maggie, I know you'll never understand. He's nothing like Merle was. You didn't even get to know him like I have. He's different." Beth pulled at the sleeve of her shirt while looking at the wooden floor boards beneath her. She was exhausted and didn't want to fight anymore. This was supposed to be a happy day for them all.

"He's just trying to get one thing from you. Yeah he may have acted different with you when you two were alone because one thing was on his mind. I don't want you to get hurt by him. I love you too much for that." Maggie tried to reach for Beth's arm, but she moved it away quickly.

"Why do you gotta do that? He doesn't want sex from me already!" Beth's forehead creased in frustration. Her sister was being over dramatic and too protective.

"I'm just looking out for you. You deserve better than that."

"You don't know what I deserve anymore, Maggie. Because I deserve someone like him. I almost killed myself and I was bein' stupid when I thought all hope was lost. You know what he did? Of course you don't, because you would've thought the solution was to yell at me. He _didn't _yell. He comforted me and that's all I needed to jump back into who I actually am. He didn't make me feel like shit. I deserve someone like that." Beth stood up and left to her new room down the hall. She didn't feel the need to explain anymore to Maggie. If it didn't get to her that time than it never will.

Glenn looked towards Maggie and hugged her tightly. He knew Beth was right. Daryl was a good man deep down and Beth seemed to find that part inside of him.

"You need to trust your sister. He'd never hurt her like that. She's right, he's nothing like Merle." Maggie sighed and shrugged slightly. She had no more words for anyone. Secretly there was a part of her that wasn't mad at Daryl, but mad at the Governor, the walkers, and life as she knew it. Daryl was an easy target for Maggie. She knew sometime she'd have to accept that they would be close and she would soon have to deal with the reality of it. Glenn laid them down on the queen bed and held Maggie tight for the rest of the night.

Daryl walked all through out town about twice before deciding to go back to the house. His mind was blank as he used some nearby walkers to let out his frustrations. He grasped his knife in his handing, having taken it out of his pocket for the fiftieth time that night, and went away at a female walker who babbled lifelessly away at him. His knife dug deep within her skull, popping her eyes from the sunken sockets of her decomposing face. He felt satisfied with his last kill and popped his knife back into his pocket. He didn't want to go back to the house, but his arms started to ache and so did his body.

He made it towards the front of the house to find Michonne relaxed on the railing of the porch.

"Maggie's upstairs with Beth. Just a warning." Michonne never looked towards Daryl as he climbed the stairs. Her eyes never leaving the hypnotic gaze of a heard miles away in a field.

"Great." Daryl prepared himself to get bitched at again, but only found the silence of the house. Everyone fell asleep; it was long day for them all. He paused in front of the staircase to see Rick and Carl on an air mattress next to the picture window facing Michonne. Judith lay quietly asleep in their makeshift crib in the corner of the room. He gathered his thoughts and walked up the stairs, making a guess that Glenn and Maggie's room had the closed door. He made his way to the end of the hallway and turned right, finding Beth looking out the window from the small bed in the darkened room. Her hair was down for the first time since Daryl could remember. She changed her clothes to pyjamas she he thought she must've found in the closet. He couldn't remember the last time she looked so at peace and so beautiful.

"I'm sorry about Maggie. She thinks she's in control of me." Beth never broke her concentration with looking out the window. She knew it was Daryl just by the way he walked towards the door. She had gotten so used to everything about him. A hand wiped her hair towards the right side of her neck as Daryl sighed. He sat next to her and worked at taking off his boots.

"S'okay. I can understand why she'd be pissed." He took off his bow and leaned it on the edge of the bed. Running a hand through his hair he looked towards Beth and smiled just enough for her to know he did understand. He knew it seemed back for a man twice her age to be getting familiar with her, but in a world they lived in now, he didn't think rules like that applied anymore.

"No, it's not okay. She had no right to freak out on you." Beth leaned her head onto Daryls shoulders while he wrapped one arm around her. "I don't want her to scare you away from me."

"I ain't gonna let someone control my life. She don't gotta say in what I do and who I'm with." Beth's heart fluttered at his last words. Where they together? She surely hoped he meant those words the same way she was thinking.

Beth quietly grabbed his face with one hand and gently kissed his lips. He moved so he was laying on the bed while Beth had gotten on top of him; her hair tickled his face as she looked at him with complete love.

"You mean so much to me Daryl Dixon." She kissed his neck and smiled as he whispered words to her she'd never heard him speak before. She knew he loved her and she loved him back. They were perfect for each other.

Daryl slipped off the top of her pyjamas, revealing her silky white skin. The dimly lit room cast shadows on her stomach, leaving him breathless as he worked his hands up and down her body. His tender touch made her heart beat slowly. This wasn't because of lust. What they were doing was slow and peaceful. Beth took his hand and placed it over her heart. The heat of his hand left goosebumps on her breast. He smiled and brought her in for a long hug, tracing his hand up and down her spine.

They lay there for hours, Beth's bare chest against Daryl while she slowly drifted towards sleep. "I'm so glad I met you. I'm so glad I did." Beth whispered into his ear as sleep consumed her mind. Daryl smiled and slowly shifted her off him so he could get himself apart from his clothes. He didn't want to move her, but he knew she wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping on top of him, with his jacket and shirt underneath. He took off his dirty clothes and slid into bed with his sleeping beauty. Turned onto his side, Daryl pulled Beth into his arms and finally shut his eyes. For the first time he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down and get some sleep. As he drifted off into a peaceful sleep he smiled unconsciously. He knew he was getting attached to her, and he had to admit he liked the feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl woke to the familiar glowing slits of light on his eyes. He rubbed his hands on his face and looked through the halfway drawn shades that shown a dark sky outside. They hadn't gotten rain in weeks; he knew today would be somewhat decent. He rolled to his side to find Beth breathing slowly, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. His face lit up as he brought his hand onto her soft skin. Unconsciously she moved towards him, trying to get close to the warm of his hand.

"Mornin'." Daryl whispered as Beth slowly opened her eyes with a smile. He never woke up with her in such a peaceful way. He could get used to it.

"Morning Daryl." Beth stroked his face with delicate hands. His face was still dirty from not having anywhere to bathe. She wondered how awful she must've looked too. She lightly kissed his lips and turned onto her back. Silence still filled the house as it must've been before dawn. The only noise they heard was the faint sound of wind from outside. It was becoming colder. Summer would soon leave, bringing worry for where they would be in the winter.

Beth's mood soon changed. She shivered at the thought of having another hard winter.

"Ever think we'll be able to do this every morning?" Beth smiled as she readjusted her body closer to his chest. She wanted everyone to know that they were more than just friends. She wanted him to say they were, especially.

"Soon 'nough." He kissed her forehead and sat up, searching for his boots and shirt. The day had begun for him, even though he wouldn't have minded staying in bed with Beth for a little while longer. Beth watched Daryl's back as his muscles tensed lightly and then relaxed. She studied his tattoos and looked passed his scars. She never asked him about the long, painful disfigured skin that lay ever so darkly on his back. It was foolish to bring up someone's dark past.

"Why don'tchya get up and we can see who else might be lurkin' downstairs. I'm starvin'." Daryl leaned on the frame of the door as Beth buried her face into the thin sheet. He started to realize she didn't appreciate mornings as much as him, which made him chuckle. She peeked through the top of the sheet with an eye on him and groaned.

"Fine. Give me a second." He smirked and walked out into the hallway. Glenn and Maggie's door was still shut. He could faintly hear Glenn talking to Maggie. Daryl quickly went towards the stairs; he didn't want to deal with another outburst from Maggie.

Ascending from the flight of stairs he could hear Carl and Carol talking lightly while he smelled a hint of spam and rice. Breakfast was always difficult since there wasn't much "breakfast" food around anymore. Making it to the final step, Daryl locked eyes onto Judith. She happily played with a wooden spoon near Carol's leg, banging it lightly on her foot. He quickly scooped her up and tossed her in his arms.

"Can't believe I missed a baby this much. You're lucky, lil AssKicker." Judith tugged at his hair as she slobbered on herself. Carol smiled and put her hand on her hip. She missed having him around.

"She wouldn't stop talking about her uncle Daryl!" He smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued with cooking food. Carl worked away at a workbook Carol had found in the living room. He didn't understand why he had to do school work when there was no point to him, but Carol always insisted it was healthy for his brain.

"Rick's still asleep. Haven't seen him this comfortable in months. Figured I'd let everyone sleep in a little more until this food is finished. Can you believe it? I found something other than canned beans and vegetables!" The group practically lived off of canned foods and whatever was hunted.

"I'm down for anythin'." Daryl sat next to Carl and messed his hair.

"I wanna go hunting sometime. I asked dad and he said maybe us three and Glenn could go sometime?" Carl's eyes shown with hope and curiosity. How could Daryl possibly say no?

"'Course. Anytime your pops and you wanna go." Carl smiled and went back to his work. Today seemed like it wouldn't be so bad.

The morning went smoothly. Everyone woke up within minutes after Carol's cooking floated through the house, making people's mouths water before they even openeg their eyes. Beth came down second to last, behind Maggie and Glenn. Maggie still wasn't quite sure about Daryl, giving space between the two was her best option. Michonne came in and ate, but left shortly after to catch up on some sleep. The group seemed to be relaxed, all except for Rick. He stared at his coffee mug filled with water blankly, thinking loud enough for Daryl to notice. Everyone filtered out of the room one by one, leaving Rick and Daryl last.

"What's buggin' ya?" Daryl broke Rick's concentration, making him look up from his mug.

"I don't think we'll be safe here. We're too close to the town. Anyone could easily come and rade us in the middle of the night. I'm not comfortable with that and I don't think anyone else would be," Rick shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "We gotta find a secluded farm or somethin' before winter. Like Hershel's." His forehead creased as he mentioned his old friend. Things weren't okay without him around.

"Maybe we could start movin' tonight. If the rain stops. Saw a few vehicles that looked decent uptown. If we get the keys then there'd be no problem for movin' out." Daryl eyed Rick as he looked out the kitchen window. They both did realize it wasn't smart to stay there, but it was hard to tell the group they had to leave when everyone started to get settled in.

"We can have a meeting about in soon. How 'bout you go check on those vehicles with Glenn and whoever else? Bring back three if you can." With that, Daryl nodded and left the table. He thought about driving again; he missed the feel of having control of a vehicle. More so, he missed his motorcycle.

Daryl made his way into the living room where Glenn sat, holding Maggie in his arms. Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Rick needs us to go on a run. You in?" Daryl glanced around the room for anyone that would be able to go with the two.

"Yeah sure, what for?" Glenn kissed Maggie's head and came to his feet. He didn't mind going on runs, but didn't understand why they'd be going on a crappy day when it wasn't necessary.

"Just some stuff he asked for. Figured Michonne could come 'long but she's sleepin'. Anyone wanna go?" Everyone sighed as they looked at each other. No one felt like doing anything after all the trouble they've been through the past week.

"I'll go." A timid voice caught Daryl's ears as he started to smile. _Of course_ Daryl looked towards Beth who held Judith in her arms. She was so used to being around Daryl she didn't think twice about not helping out.

"No way. It's too crappy out for any of you to be leaving. We don't need anything that bad. It can wait for a better day." Maggie spoke louder than she had hoped. She didn't like knowing her sister and boyfriend would possibly go out in rainy conditions for whatever Rick needed.

"Maggie, it'll be fine. We'll be back soon." Glenn tried to make her understand they'd be okay.

"No! I don't want to be split up with my family when we just got back together last night." Maggie crossed her arms in disapproval. She became even more stubborn after the collapse of the prison. She was tired of losing people.

"Hey, Hey. No need to shout. I guess it has to be brought up sooner than later," Rick walked in while he rubbed his head. He didn't want to hear Maggie fighting with anyone again. "I think we all need to move out of here sometime. I wanted to gather up some cars and pack whatever we have into them and move out. It's not safe being so close into town. We could easily be attacked," Everyone listened intently, "I think if we drive a few miles we'll find a nice farm house that could be secured like before, only this time we have to set up reinforcements. I was going to wait until later to discuss this, but it has to be done. Anyone disagree?"

Carol looked worriedly at Maggie. They were all sick of moving place to place, but that was how life was going to be until they found the right place.

"We need to find some place before winter. Judith will have to stay somewhere safe." Carol looked at Judith with concern. The baby wouldn't handle the cold very well.

"I think it should be settled. We need to move out. Soon." Rick nodded at the group. Everyone was silent, but they all mutually agreed with their body language.

"Can we atleast wait until it's nice out to get the vehicles?" Beth spoke up, making everyone's head turn towards her.

"One more day can't hurt us none." Daryl agreed, leaving Maggie's head turning sharply towards him. She didn't like that her sister was close to a man old enough to be Beth's father.

"It's settled. We'll go out first thing in the morning and get some vehicles. Make sure tonight you find anything we could use and pack up your stuff." Rick's last words brought frustration on most of the group. They knew it was time to leave, but they hated packing. Most kept just the clothes on their backs and their weapons.

Without much conversation, everyone separated. Carol took Judith into the kitchen to look for anything they'd need for on the road while Carl, Rick, and Glenn ventured out into the backyard to look in the shed for any tools needed. Daryl stayed behind talk to Maggie, who was still sitting with her sister on the couch.

"I know you're 'fraid I'm gonna do somethin' to your sister. That I'm gonna hurt her. That ain't the case. You gotta stop actin' pissed at me for something I haven't even done." Daryl sat on the couch next to Beth. Maggie's jaw clenched.

"I'm just not comfortable with anyone pulling any moves on my sister. We've been through a lot and I promised my daddy that I'd always watch out for her in a world like this." Maggie relaxed a little and uncrossed her arms.

"Maggie, I know you're tryin' to protect me, but you can't keep being angry at us. You've got Glenn and you don't hear me yelling at you about it." Beth looked deeply into her sister's eyes. She knew the situations were completely different but she didn't care.

"Glenn's a good guy, Beth." Maggie regretted saying that. Daryl seemed to be also, but she had her doubts. "I just need some time to be okay with all this. I don't want you to grow up so fast."

"So is Daryl! He makes me feel safe and he does his part in the group. You're a good guy Daryl." She grabbed his hand, but he didn't return acknowledgment. Did Maggie really think he was that bad of a guy?

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time thinking that." Maggie wasn't trying to be a bitch, it came off bad.

"I ain't perfect, but I ain't the devil either." Daryl stood up. Maggie's words cut deeply into him. All his life he tried to show the world he mattered; he did care about what people thought of him. He walked away and out onto the front porch. Daryl tried to fight the feeling, but he couldn't help but think he'd ever feel like a good enough person for anyone.

**Author's Note: Sorry, not much happened in this chapter. I'm having a writer's block pretty much. I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things. I hate having Daryl's feelings get hurt, but nothing can go as we want it to! If any of you would have suggestions on what you want to happen or where you'd like them to live I'd love to hear! You all are so great and the feedback I've gotten is all positive. Thanks for waiting for this chapter and happy reading. xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl's thoughts clouded over into Merle's voice. _These people ain't want you here. They don't need no prick like you 'round. You're lil girlfriend don't care if you run off. She'll find someone who ain't half her age, ya cradle robber! _

He had walked off the porch and away from the house with nothing more than his bow clutching to his back. He clenched his fists as Merle egged him on, ripping him apart. _Whatt'sa matter lil brother? Ya mad 'cause I'm speakin' the truth? Put some big girl panties on a leave this place. Best off livin' by yourself than bein' with a bunch of emotional bitches. _

Daryl's paced picked up as he was too heated to walk. He wanted to escape his brother's taunts and leave to be once again alone, just like how it'd been his whole life. Daryl stridded past buildings and into the outskirts of town; his body ached with rage as his brother still found a way into his thoughts once again. _Runnin' away from me? Runnin' away from yer problems? Sound's like ya. Never could stick up for yourself no could ya lil brother? Ain't a man just a b-_

Daryl stopped running only to fall to his knees. "Leave me alone! God damnit, leave me alone!" Daryl put his head onto the ground, covering up with his hands grasping his hair. He knew things wouldn't have worked out once Beth and him had reunited with the group, but he was too stupid to actually commit to that thought. He yelled into the ground, unaware of his surroundings.

Walkers awoke from their aimless courses, hearing the cries of their next meal. The day light had dimmed as Daryl had been gone longer than he thought. He opened his wet eyes to see nothing but dark pavement underneath him. His heart raced and his lungs collapsed rhythmically in his chest. Beth would never actually love him. No one ever had and no one will. His fist hit the ground repeatedly until blood flowed through his knuckles. Defeated and lost, he wanted to leave this place; he wanted a new start.

A slice in the air brought Daryl back to reality. He raised his head to see Walkers being drawn by his shouts. He quickly jumped to his feet only to be met by a chuckle from behind him.

"Looks like someone lost it." Daryl turned to find three men standing in front of at least a dozen collapsed corpses on the ground. He hadn't realized how many Walkers came out until one grabbed the back of his jacket. His body jerked back as his fist smashed into rotting flesh, cracking the remains of a woman's skull. It's groans died as it fell to the ground, leaving blood splattered onto Daryl's chest and face.

"What's the trouble with you? Must be suicidal huh?" The obvious leader of the group stood closer than the rest, wearing close to the same as Daryl. All three men were tall and massive; they seemed to be at least middle age or older. One rested a mossberg 590 on his shoulder while the others carried a machete and crossbow similar to Daryl's. They eyed the broken man in front of them, picking him apart.

"Someone kick ya out their group? Shits tough man. Can't be a lil bitch 'bout it." The man with the machete laughed. Daryl stiffened as his blood started to boil again.

"Shut your damn mouth, Breaker. Want me to bring up how we stumbled across your ass?" The leader turned towards the man named Breaker.

"The names Jax. This here's Will and Breaker. See you look like someone similar to us, can't say that's a good thing though. Gotta name?" Daryl laughed at the man who referred to him as a kid.

"What's it matter to ya? I ain't lookin' for company anymore." Daryl picked his bow up and stepped past the men. He wasn't in the mood for anyone else's bullshit. He stopped once he felt a cold metal pressed into the back of his head.

"Listen here, Asshole, I tried bein' nice. Now I know you ain't crying because you broke a nail. Where's your group stayin'?" Jax spoke with a calm voice, digging the gun deep into Daryl's skull.

"I ain't got no damn group. I'm alone." Daryl turned, facing the gun head on. He didn't give a damn anymore if he was dead or alive. Merle's voice spoke up for the first time since the three arrived. _Pussy. Lettin' a bunch'a men bully you. Couldn't ever stick up for yerself huh? _

"Sounds like they won't miss you at all. Must've really fucked up. Don't blame ya. Can't trust anyone but yourself." Jax kept his gun pointed, making sure to back up his statement. "Now, you can show me where your group is and we can settle this the easy way or you can refuse like the stubborn hick you probably are and we'll do it the hard way. Your choice."

"I ain't sayin' shit." Daryl practically spit his words out. He agreed with himself he was pissed and defeated, but there was no way in hell he'd ever be that heartless. He started to regret leaving.

Jax lowered his gun and chuckled. Will and Breaker stared right through Daryl. They were looking for blood tonight. "Alright tough guy, sounds like you've never learned your lesson before. It's okay though, you can be reassured, they'll be looted by mornin' and possibly massacred by the time you take your last breath." Without warning Daryl was jumped. He fell to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with blunt force, knocking any type of thought out of his head. The world went black as he lost all touch of the world.

His head throbbed as he awoke to complete darkness. His body ached as he tried to adjust his position, only to find his eyes covered and hands tied tightly enough to cut off his circulation. He panicked for a second, trying to cry out only to find his mouth incapable of opening. He couldn't remember what had happened and where he was. Flicking his wrists violently he found his arms tied tightly to a metal chair. Thoughts raced, trying to recover any sense of memory. All he could remember was the sweet face of Beth, smiling at him as she reached out to touch his face. He stopped moving as his eyes wanted to water. What happened to the group if he was captured? Had they been killed? Kidnapped? His heart started to beat onto his chest. Something very wrong had happened.

"Ah, you're awake. Just in time too." A man removed the blindfold from Daryl's eyes, revealing a faint fluorescent light blind him for a split second. Once his eyes adjusted he saw a small figure a few feet in front of him. He tried making out who it was until he realized it was Beth, bloody and shaking. Her arms were chained while her body was also positioned in a chair. Her eyes were stained with tears as they widened once they both locked eyes. Daryl looked at Beth and then towards the man who was smiling with a knife in his hands.

"I told you we'd find them."


	14. Chapter 14

Jax ripped the tape from Daryl's mouth, leaving him breathless as his eyes never left Beth's broken image. His chest heaved as his blood boiled within him. A hand pulled his hair back, bending his neck at an uncomfortably awkward angle. Daryl's forehead creased as pain struck his head. He now remembered who this piece of shit was; Jax smiled as he released his grip only to bring a knife onto Daryl's neck. Jax moved his face close to Daryl's, practically breathing down his throat.

"Make one move and I'll slit your throat while you watch this _bitch _die in front of you." The knife touched Daryl's neck slightly, irritating the skin beneath it. Daryl's body shook as he stared into Jax's eyes, clenching his jaw as his hands gripped the chair. He could hear another man behind Jax; Beth moved violently in her chair, making Daryl's chest tighten with intense anger he hadn't felt in years. "Relax," Jax took a few steps back, making sure Daryl couldn't see what was happening to Beth. Her muffled voice followed with a tear of clothing. "It wasn't hard finding your group thanks to this one." He stepped aside to show a revealed Beth. The man with the name of Breaker had ripped off her sweater and cut open her shirt. She turned her head in shame as she cried into her duct taped mouth.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her like that again! I will rip you to fuckin' _pieces!_" Daryl struggled against the restraints that held him down too tightly. His mind played thoughts of crushing the skulls of each of the men in front of him. Will came out from the darkness holding something in his arms. He walked closer to reveal Judith, who started crying while Will gripped her without care.

"No don't get shitty with me." Jax walked towards Will, grabbing Judith and patting her on the back, his knife still in his hand. "I'd like to say if you cooperate the baby may survive." He held Judith roughly; her cries grew louder, making Jax aggravated.

"What's wrong with you man? That's a damn baby!" Daryl's thoughts raced as he saw Judith struggle in Jax's arms. "What the hell do you want from us?"

"See, we found what we wanted now." Will spoke for the first time, surprising Daryl. "Your group has some nice looking women." He walked towards Beth and ran his fingers through her hair, making her jerk towards the other way. Will grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her back. "Especially this one. She must be yours by the way she acts. Only thing wrong with her is she's one _dumb_ bitch." Beth's breathing increased as Will slowly lowered his hand onto her chest, reached below her neck, wanting more than just the soft skin beneath his hand. Breaker laughed as he watched across the room, holding a gun in his hands.

Daryl felt helpless as Beth screamed for help. Her voice silenced by the piece of tape wrapped around her lips. He struggled against the ropes tying him down only to find that one of them became less tight around his wrist. He stopped, making sure none of the men noticed. He had to time things right or else him along with two people he cared about would be executed. Daryl suddenly became calm, his voice cracked for a second as he tried to compromise with them.

"There must be somethin' else you want. If it's blood, take me, not them." Daryl hung his head low only to look back up at the smiling Jax, whom cocked his hand to the side.

"My, my. You sound so selfless all of the sudden. What happened to not having a group? To being alone? You're one fucked up man, I gotta tell ya that. Nothin' but an emotional boy, actually. I feel kind of sorry for pricks like you. Ain't ever gonna survive in a world like this." Jax laughed with a bizarre tone. The man fought off demons inside his head, telling him to kill the crying child in his arms along with the broken guy in front of him.

"Where's the others?" Daryl spit towards the men. Breaker stepped forward, scratching his beard in the process.

"Dead." He raised his eyebrows as he burst out laughing. Daryl didn't believe the lie. There was no way Rick couldn't have blown their heads to pieces. But where was he? Had they really all died?

"You're a lyin' piece of shit." Daryl's voice raised as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The men's faces started morphing into a blur. His anger rose to its max once Will ripped off the tape from Beth's mouth, releasing an awful scream; Will smacked her in the process with blunt force. That was it for Daryl.

His arms ripped off the ropes, leaving them to slither onto the ground. His rage made him blind to his surroundings, he became numb to the shouts of anger. He grabbed the machete that lay near him and lunged at Will who cried out in surprise. Daryl ripped through the small stretch of skin on his neck, opening up a waterfall of blood. Breaker tackled Daryl, turning him over only to see a fist fly into his mouth. Daryl grabbed Breakers neck and tore through the skin, ripping through the muscles with his bare hands. Jax stood in complete shock as he watched his men die a gruesome death in front of him. He backed away as Daryl threw Breaker off of him, standing up quickly, rage still caught in his eyes.

"You're group's not actually dead, please just take your damn women and leave. You're fucking nuts." Jax dropped his knife and backed away. Daryl saw the man's lips move, but he couldn't hear the words that followed. All Daryl could think of was ripping apart the man's face. He walked closer, making Jax back up to the wall. Daryl's hands held nothing but the blood from his last victim. A growl came from deep within his chest as he grabbed Jax's neck, using the other fist to repeatedly hit the man's face. Blood flowed as Jax tried to escape. Daryl didn't stop until he felt hand pull him back. He turned to find Rick, his eyes wide with surprise. Daryl's thoughts raced as he pushed Rick out of the way, going towards Beth who had been cut loose from her chair. Maggie held her tight, running her fingers in her sister's hair as she whispered comfort words in her ear.

"Daryl, Daryl!" Rick grabbed ahold of Daryl's shoulders, trying to bring him back to reality. "Daryl, we gotta get out of here. We barely made it out of where they kept us. Walkers are overflowing this place. We need to get out!" Rick tried to shake him out of his trance but it was no use. Daryl walked towards Maggie and Beth. Michonne ran into the room, gasping for breath.

"We need to get the hell out of here now!" Maggie lifted Beth up, trying to hurry her broken sister. Rick grabbed Judith and ran out into the hallway with Michonne. Maggie and Beth ran with him, leaving Daryl to wake up from his trance alone. The sounds started to come back louder, he could hear the sound of Maggie's shouts becoming softer. He looked around to find they had all left him. He ran towards the door to find he didn't know where the hell he was. Walkers filled the right side of the hallway-the only exit was to run left. He raced through the hall as fast as he could, screaming Rick's name.

"Daryl, over here!" He heard Glenn's voice, turning to see his figure that followed. "Get the hell out of here!" Glenn opened a door and let Daryl run through. They were outside, rain poured down harshly. He watched as Maggie pushed Beth into a military looking van. Rick waved Daryl and Glenn on, shouting to get into the damn vehicle. Daryl raced towards the car without thinking anything else, his mind had turned completely off.

"Hurry! We gotta leave!" Rick climbed into the driver's side while Glenn jumped in the passenger side, leaving Daryl to close the back door as the vehicle started to move.

"Daryl," He felt a warm body grab desperately at his shirt. Sobs fell into his chest as he automatically wrapped his arms around Beth. Her body shook as he grabbed the blanket Maggie held out for him and covered Beth's partially exposed bra and stomach. Everyone fell silent except for the muffled cries of Beth and Judith. Daryl stared at Maggie who held Judith in her arms without notice. Her eyes looked past Daryl's as he broke his stare to look through the van. Carl was sitting next to Michonne-their chests both heaving still.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl didn't register what he said until someone answered him.

"She's gone." Michonne answered without breaking her straight ahead stare. Carl couldn't help but start to cry. Everyone was broken; everyone was defeated.

"What do you mean she's gone? We have to back and get her!" Daryl raised his voice, making Beth flinch underneath his arms.

"Dammit Daryl we can't! They killed her!" Maggie shouted, making Judith sob even more. She cried out as she squeezed Judith in her arms, trying to find any sense of comfort. Rick's head throbbed as he slowed down his speed and stopped the van.

"They captured Beth when she tried going out and finding you. They brought her back by gunpoint and made us go with them back to the abandoned building. They took Beth and Carol first. Tied us up and threw us into a back room." Rick's voice silenced everyone's cries. "They ripped Judith from my arms." Rick's voice cracked, but he kept going. "Michonne escaped first. We found our way out into the hallway and found Carol. I'm so sorry." His voice trailed off. Everyone was silent. Beth looked up at Daryl, telling him the rest of the story with her eyes.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence. The group drove through the night, making no more stops; they couldn't risk bumping into any more obstacles. Everyone's thoughts screamed to leave their heads. They all questioned what had just happened. Guilt fell upon each of them, they should've killed the men without question. They couldn't help but think the group was falling apart. They were losing their fight within them. How could they keep each other alive any longer if they kept getting in troubles way?

Beth's cries came and went along with Maggie's as well. They weaped silently, but for different reasons. Maggie's guilt became unbearable. Her thoughts raced as she couldn't look at her sister the rest of the night. She knew this was her fault. She knew if she wouldn't have been so selfish Daryl wouldn't have stormed off, Beth wouldn't have left to find him, and they wouldn't have lost Carol. Maggie hid within herself as Glenn's hand rested on her knee. She looked up to see his sympathetic eyes. He knew what she was feeling. He agreed with her, it was her fault, and they all paid the price for her selfishness.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a long week. I've tried to think of where to go with this and I definitely didn't plan on another action chapter so sorry if it was a little confusing! I am still trying to learn how to write better and I wanted to get them out of that building as fast as I put them in there. I promise you better chapters to come! Thanks for sticking with me and I adore when you guys review, it gives me motivation to keep going! I love you all and I promise you things will be brighter for the group soon! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

The group sat in silence while they traveled along a haunting dirt road. They had been on the road for hours; Rick refused to stop the vehicle for anything. His thoughts wandered as he stared at the road ahead, making it hard to concentrate. He wanted the group to finally be safe, to have a place that they could make home once again, and not be driven out by anything. Glenn shifted uneasily in his seat as he thought the same. He worried about the safety of everyone he loved, including Michonne and Daryl even. There was no way he could afford to lose anyone else after today. He sighed, propping his elbow on the side of the door, drifting deeper into his thoughts. Maggie couldn't help but look towards Glenn constantly for reassurance-which she never received since they had merely escaped. Once in a while, her mouth would open, only to close again in fear of saying something wrong. She wanted to apologize to everyone, especially Daryl. If it wasn't for her and her temper, Carol would still be alive and Beth wouldn't have gone through hell. It was all her fault and she knew something would have to be done. Her father would want that.

Daryl shifted uneasily, trying not to move too much, worrying that the sleeping women leaning on his shoulder would wake. She had drifted off an hour before after her small fits of weeping died down. She held onto his shirt with one arm tightly, even when asleep. He knew she was afraid of losing him again and he knew it was his duty to never leave her side. Daryl set his eyes on the constant scenery of the woods they passed. Once in a while a stretch of slightly overgrown cotton field that would stretch for miles. He scanned the landscape as they passed, looking for any signs of a secure and livable house. Nothing caught his eye. Daryl rested his head on the cool window, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Beth, not caring if Maggie saw or not. He relaxed a little knowing the group accepted their "friendship" unofficially. Especially under the circumstances.

Another hour went by before Rick slowed the van to a hault. It was almost dusk out; they had been traveling for the whole day. Daryl opened his eyes to see their final destination, hoping that Rick had somewhat of a plan for the night.

Rick turned his head toward Glenn, pointed towards his window.

"This is the only place I've seen for miles. Has to be safe. No walkers around, maybe in the house, but none visible." Glenn looked through the window and saw a dirt road leading to an old farm house similar to Hershel's place. A strudy gate surrounded the house, enclosing an old barn and a shed next to it. He smiled, but it faded as he remembered Hershel had passed and the farm was long destroyed.

"As long as we can get out of this van I'll call it home." Glenn smiled faintly as Rick started up the vehicle again and headed towards the wooden gate. Michonne volunteered to open the gate, glad to get out of the emotionally stained car. She had a struggle at first to get the chains free, worrying that someone else had made the farm their territory.

The group made it up past the Barn, parking in front of the grand white house in front of them. Carl admired the house and it's simplicity. It has home written all over it, looking as if it'd fit everyone with extra rooms left. Beth woke up to Daryl nudging her, smiling as he pointed his thumb towards the house. She smiled as she was still in a dreamlike state.

"We're back home. Daddy's gonna be happy we're home before dark." Daryl's smile faded as Beth's grogginess mixed dreams with reality. He didn't speak, only opening the door to help her onto her feet, grabbing the blanket to cover her chest. Michonne carefully scanned the porch, making sure no one or no thing would attack.

"I'll go in first. Michonne you can take the downstairs, me and Glenn will go upstairs. Daryl will have your back if there's any troubles." Rick looked towards Judith who slept peacefully in Maggie's arms, "Gather everything you can find in the van, but don't take it out just incase we have to leave." Carl nodded at his dad as they all went about their duties.

Rick went up the stairs of the porch, making sure to be as quiet as possibly, not wanting to wake anything that lay inside. Placed his hand onto the glass window of the door, squinting his eyes to see the dim reflection of a staircase and the rest was darkness. He waved Glenn towards him, holding up one finger as he slowly turned the knob. Unlocked.

"Flashlight." Rick whisper to Glenn who patted both sides of his body, reaching for the small light in his right pocket. Rick flicked the light on to find a rotting corpse two feet away from the door. The smell was overwhelming, leaving Glenn lightheaded. His stomach churned as he saw the cracked skull stained the carpet beneath it. Rick stepped over the body, flashing the light into the room on the left-a large living room-and towards the right-dining room entering into a kitchen.

"Place seems clear. Michonne I'll go upstairs by myself. Doubt anyone's here. Glenn, go check the barn just incase and tell the other's they can come in." Rick walked towards the flight of stairs as Michonne opened the main door a little wider.

"What about the body?" Michonne raised her eyebrow.

"Through it out back. We'll burn it in the morning."

With that, Glenn announced to the rest of the group that it was safe to move in. Rick climbed the stairs to find nothing but empty rooms. He felt his heart at ease as he couldn't believe the space. The top of the stairs welcomed him to five separate bedrooms. He figured Carl and Judith with sleep in a room with him, while the rest could figure out their own arrangements. He rubbed his chin with his hand and smiled. It all felt too good to be true.

Daryl gathered the weapons from the van, bringing them into the living room. He wasn't happy, his bow was nowhere to be found. _Gotta find another, damn. _He scratched his head as he remembered it laying in the middle of the road with him as the three men attacked him. Maggie sat on the couch with Judith, rocking her back and forth. Daryl walked towards her, plopping down on the recliner across from them. Maggie eyed him, her face was worn. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to start anything again.

"I'm sorry," She practically whispered. Daryl nodded silently as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry about Carol. I'm sorry about how I acted," She struggled to keep her voice calm, "I was just trying to protect the only person left in my family. She's always been the baby of the family. My daddy would be ashamed of how I acted, but that's what I thought he would've wanted." Maggie bowed her head in shame as she looked at Judith's face. Daryl looked up towards Maggie, showing no emotions.

"Ain't nothing we can do 'bout it now." He closed his eyes for a second, scratching his head and decided he didn't want to be in the room with her. She refused to look at him, she wanted to hide her shame. Maggie wanted to take back everything she'd ever said. He wasn't a bad guy, he had changed over time and had been the one to save all of their asses several times. He deserved better treatment after everything he'd done for her family. She would make it up to him, even if it was through Beth. Daryl left the living room, seeking Rick or Beth. He accepted Maggie's apology, but he wouldn't forget what she had put everyone through.

**Author's Note:** **Short chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys before I left for a short vacation! My birthday is coming up so we are traveling to the windy city. I plan of this being their final destination. They deserve a 'home' after everything they've been through. Hope you enjoy, thank you for reviewing, I love seeing your guy's responses. I know a lot of you are upset about Maggie, but she'll turn around. She's not the devil I swear! Anyways, thanks for reading and I promise Bethyl will be even better in the future. xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

The group spent their early days at the new house adjusting, reconnecting, and most importantly, securing their newfound home. Rick's worries settled as window's became walls and the fences were now strong protectors for his people. It had only taken three days to completely set up the property's safety-everyone did their part to get the job done. The busy days kept everyone's mind off of losing Carol and the troubles that followed such a tragic loss. Daryl took it hard at first, becoming somewhat of a mute once Maggie ripped through him for the third time since he'd been around her. His emotions were put to good use as he'd take the hardest jobs to stay away from everyone while he mentally mourned.

After the fourth day, their house was completely secure, including the barn-which Daryl and Glenn made it into a garage and storage area. Everyone felt a little better off knowing such a large space was finally theirs again. Rick added finishing touches while Carl watched his father wipe sweat off of his brow. They were finally done. They completed their their home which they hoped to be the last.

"This place puts everywhere else to shame." Michonne placed her hand on Rick's shoulder, smiling at their finished project. Carl walked towards his newly found friend and squinted his eyes, smiling like the rest.

"We did great." He looked up at the two standing beside him. Michonne ruffled his hair and squeezed Rick's shoulder lightly. The Grimes boys had gotten closer to Michonne, Carl loved spending time with her, even more so building up reinforcements with her by his side. Rick could tell Michonne was growing on him as well. Her strength and character mustered something within him; he never thought he would feel so strongly about someone, she was his family.

The three walked towards their house, climbing up the stairs as the sun sent low rays of yellow and orange onto their backs. The evening had just begun, making way for a peaceful night. Without Carol around, Maggie and Beth decided to take charge of the kitchen duties while keeping watch of Judith. Hearing Rick come in Beth decided to start up dinner. Daryl and Michonne went on a run the day before, right before daybreak, clearing out the almost vacant grocery store a few miles out. Everyone was thrilled to once again become stocked up with canned beans and rice. Michonne stuffed a few candy bars into her bag secretly for Carl. She knew how much he'd enjoy them. They had plenty of food, a secure house, and they finally, finally had peace.

"Somethin' smells good." Beth jumped as two rough hands landed onto her hips. She became so concentrated on finishing up dinner she didn't realize who was in the room with her. Her heart fluttered as she felt Daryl's head rest near hers. The past few days were rough for them both; Daryl didn't want his emotions to affect Beth, leaving her to her own devices. She knew he wasn't avoided her; he was only trying to recover from his loss. This had been the first time she felt close to him in a while. She picked up the dishes in front of her, turning around while leaning her back against the kitchen counter. A smile crawled up her face as she saw Daryl's first. He hadn't been noticeably happy in a while.

"It's your favorite. I know how much you love beans," Beth maneuvered around Daryl's body, placing the plates on their makeshift table. They all wanted to have a table big enough for everyone, it was the most normal thing they could remember doing. Eating together made them feel at ease.

"Can't ya cook up some steak 'er somethin' sometime?" Daryl took some of the plates from Beth and helped her set the table. She looked towards him, shaking her head. She only wished they would have real food again. Once they were finished Beth started placing onto plates. Daryl watched closely, feeling a warm sensation in his heart. He moved his eyes from hers down to her hands which worked hard at perfection. He missed her, even more so now than before. He kept his thoughts strictly on working hard the past few days he didn't get a chance to be around her. She set the pots into the sink and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"I missed you." Beth breathed in his woodsy smell, closing her eyes as he wrapped one hand around her. He hadn't slept in the same room with her the whole time they had moved in. He would volunteer to keep watch, leaving her with her restless thoughts and sometimes emotional nights. She didn't mind sleeping alone, though she did mind knowing Daryl was secretly mourning by himself.

"Missed ya too." Daryl left his hand onto her hip as she pulled away, looking into his eyes. He brushed away a strand of hair on her face as she smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. The two separated once Rick, Michonne, and Carl entered the room, hungrier than ever.

"Beans again?" Michonne punched his arm slightly after Carl groaned with disatisfaction.

"Better than nothing, huh?" Michonne went away at her food, forgetting to wait for the rest of the group. Maggie and Glenn walked in quietly-Judith attached to Maggie's side- as they sat near the entrance of the room. Tension wasn't high between Maggie and Daryl, but there was still distance between the two. Maggie kept her mouth shut for Beth. She didn't want to push her away anymore. She told herself she'd get used to the whole idea of Daryl in the picture.

The group finished their food in record timing, while they ventured out into the living room, ready to relax and unwind. Daryl stayed back to help Beth with cleaning up the destroyed table in front of them. They were like animals when they ate, leaving nothing but small remains of beans on plates and napkins. Beth washed up the few dishes, looking out the small window in front of her every once in awhile. She daydreamed as she scrubbed, thinking of days that died months ago, years it seemed. She thought of her father, his warm smile brought light to her mind, making her forget for a moment that he had passed. She smiled faintly as she picture Patricia and Otis out on her old porch, drinking lemonade with the rest of the family as they enjoyed the late summer nights in peace a quiet. Her smile faded once she came back to reality. Granted, she enjoyed her new life as much as she possibly could and she loved the people who were in it, but there were small moments where she wished she could go back.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Daryl nudged his elbow at her arm, handing her the last dish left. Her eyes trailed up to his, sower filled them. He knew she'd often daydream of another life whenever she felt the need to escape reality. They all did that. He was no exception either.

"Daddy. He would've loved this place. Sometimes it feels like I'm back at home." She smiled softly, finishing what was left of the dishes and drying her hands. She turned towards Daryl who leaned against the counter, waiting for her to finish. A smirk grew on his face, he hadn't felt this loving towards her ever. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as he lead her up the stairs. He didn't want to be with the rest of the group, he just wanted time alone with her.

"Let me say goodnight to everyone, okay?" She let go of his hand, squeezing it before she did. He nodded as he headed up the stairs, not actually knowing where Beth slept yet. He looked through each of the rooms. Rick, Carl, and Judith had the first room near the staircase while Maggie and Glenn shared the room acrossed. Michonne had hers at the end of the hallway while Beth's next to Rick's. He decided there was no use moving his stuff into the spare room as he would share with Beth. Having only the clothes on his back Daryl took his boots off in his new room and looked around. A queen sized bed rested across from the door with a nightstand next to it. He was content as he saw a picture window behind the bed, taking up much of the wall. The closet was to the right of the window, filled with women's clothing and extra clothes Beth must've found in another room. He smiled as he found men's clothes-she knew he would be moving in with her. Sighing softly he plopped onto the bed, taking his boots off in the process. His body reacted with moans and groans. Working nonstop for the past couple days took a toll on him. He shed his vest and shirt, throwing them towards the closet. Laying his head onto one of the pillows he closed his eyes, feeling more comfortable than ever.

"Daryl?" He opened his eyes to find Beth near the door, looking at him with such innocence. He smiled as she walked in, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"I'm awake." He shifted his body so he was closer to the wall, making sure she would have room. Beth smiled as she bent down, working away at untying her boots. Daryl watched her every move, taking in her beauty. He remembered the first time he thought of her lustfully, but this was nothing compared to before. He felt a stronger connection to her than before, making her beauty multiply in brilliance. She worked at her jacket, unzipping it slowly, as if to tease him without even trying. His thoughts transitioned to lustful thinking as she let loose her blonde hair, combing her fingers through the tiny knots that rested in it. He propped elbow onto the pillow, making it known that he was watching her.

"What?" Beth ran her hand through her hair once again, embarrassed that he kept watching her. He raised his eyebrows as he shrugged his shoulder. Beth realized he was looking at her differently. Butterflies grew in her stomach as she walked towards the bed, Daryl's eyes never leaving her. She slipped in with him, bringing her body close to his. Resting his hand on her slender side Daryl leaned in to kiss the lips he missed so bad. They hadn't had a proper kiss in what seemed like years. He wanted to make up for lost time. Beth moaned softly as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, gripping ever so softly as he worked his lips with hers. Their tongues danced lightly with each other, playfully at first, but gaining momentum once Beth slipped onto Daryl's chest, straddling him as her hair danced on his face. She pulled away from their kiss, making Daryl's face tense. He smirked as she slipped her top off, revealing her lovely mounds with white milky skin. His hand worked its way up from her hip and onto her right breast, massaging the outside of her bra with his rough hand. She closed her eyes, taking in the touch of her man. She grabbed his other hand, which had been resting on her left hip, leading it towards her other breast. Daryl looked her up and down, taking in her petite stomach, her beautiful body on top of his, her gorgeous face which shown pleasure that he hadn't seen much of before. Beth's eyes fluttered open, looking into Daryl's as she filled with lust. Leaving one hand on his chest, she took the other to unhook her bra, leaving nothing to the imagination. Daryl stared at the beauty in front of him, watching her blush at his reaction.

"You'll be the death of me darlin'." Daryl pulled her close, kissing her giggles away as he worked his hands down her spine, sending goosebumps down her back. Their soft kisses once again turned into want and desire. Their tongues danced, leaving room for heavy breathing and more aggressive movements. Beth grabbed the back of his head harder, slightly pulling, making Daryl even more flustered. His membered groaned inside of his tight pants. Beth made it hard to control himself as she unknowingly grinded into his hips, making him pull her away.

"Can't keep doin' that. I'm gonna finish before we even start." Beth raised her eyebrow, confused as to what she was doing wrong. Daryl grabbed her hand and guided it to the zipper of his pants, making her realize what he meant. She blushed, suddenly nervous to go on with everything. She had only had sex with him once; a quick up front meeting was all they had. This was more intimate and made her realize she had no idea what she was doing.

"Ain't gotta do anythin' if ya don't wanna." Daryl's accent became more prominent with the husky voice coming out of his mouth. He didn't want to stop what they were doing, but the look on her face made him feel for her. He didn't want her to regret anything with him.

"I want to...I just never..I've never done anything..except that one time.." Her voice trailed off as something switched in her brain. There she was naked on top of the man she knew she loved, having second thoughts. Instinct flooded her as she knew her body wanted him, _needed _him. Without saying anything else, Beth worked at his button and zipper quickly, making Daryl raise his eyebrow in surprise. Determination shown on her face, making him chuckled silently. _This girl ain't playin' _He thought to himself as she shimmied his pants down to his ankles, letting him kick off the remaining length. Beth grabbed the elastic of his boxers, looking up slowly at him with playful eyes. _Fuck. _Blood flew down south as he couldn't get over how sexy she looked. Her newfound confidence made him shift underneath her. He didn't feel this flustered before sex before.

Beth worked her way at pulling down his boxers, making sure it was painfully slow for him. She could tell he was squirming and anticipating her to get on with it. She smiled to herself until the smile faded. She pulled them down until they met his knees, releasing his large member. Beth didn't remember how big it was, gasping as she stared. Daryl chuckled loud enough for her to hear. She looked up, closing her mouth that had opened slightly at the sight of him. He stopped laughing as he felt pressure on his member, meeting eyes with Beth as she stole his laughed. Beth didn't know what the hell she was doing, but somehow instinct found her, collapsing her fingers at his tip, sliding her hand down his shaft slowly. Daryl laid his head back in total ecstasy. She worked slowly at first, getting a feel of what would be entering into her minutes later. She went faster, squeezing slightly at the tip, twisting her hand just enough to make Daryl tug at the sheets lightly. His grip tightened as his eyes flung open, feeling her small mouth work her way down his erection. His head lifted off the pillow, making his hips buck lightly into her mouth. "Shit." Was all that could come out of his mouth. He was high on top of the world right now and Beth could sense that. She pulled away, making him moan in frustration.

"Shh, I don't want anyone hearing us." She giggled as he rested his hand onto her hip once again.

"Hell, I don't give a damn 'bout anythin' else right now. You better let me pleasure you or else I'm gonna give in and ruin the fun." Before Beth could respond Daryl flipped her onto her back, crawling down the bed and opening her legs roughly. He didn't want to play games, he wanted to get right to business. Beth gasped as he dived in, wasting no time meeting her lips with his. He worked his tongue at her folds, giving her pleasure she never felt before. His hands parted her legs widely, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his hands on her stomach. He felts her wetness on his tongue, the warmth radiated on his face. She grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and pulled it onto her face as she moaned loudly. Daryl looked up to see his work. His eyebrows flicked up, amused with the sight of her so worked up. He removed one hand from her waist and entered a single finger into her tight core, making her walls collapse onto his finger. Her tightness faded as he slowly worked up his speed, pushing in and out of her with ease. Her toes curled as she felt she was coming towards the edge. Her hands gripped the sheets harder, making Daryl pull out, leaving her to be the one groaning in frustration.

"Can't let ya do that without me." Daryl climbed on top of her, kissing the soft spots on her neck, moving towards her ear, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. "You ready?" He grabbed her face, making sure she was well aware of what would happen.

"Mhm." She managed to get out some sort of answer. Her body was so worked up she couldn't speak. He kissed her jaw line as he grabbed her breast again, working it with his hand. She left her fingers onto his back, scratching lightly, making Daryl's chest tighten. _Fuck I love that._ His member hardened even more as she somehow knew that was his favorite move. She let her fingers scratch lightly up his back and down his arm. He readjusted, leaving his member to touch lightly against her core. She bucked upwards, wanting them to become one.

"Are ya sure? I don't want ya to regret this." Daryl saw Beth's eyes open in frustration.

"God damn it Daryl, I want you inside me, **now**." Beth's swearing did it for him as he instinctively thrusted into her, making her mouth form into an O. Daryl closed his eyes as he felt her tight walls around him. He pulled out a little and thrusted in harder, making her grab the pillow she once had and stuffing it onto her face again. Moans escaped the fabric as he went at it, thrusting faster and harder, making her body quiver. He stood onto his knees, grabbing her legs and pulling them upwards. He entered her core even deeper, making a muffled grunt come from within her. His animalistic instincts kicked in even more, destroying her lustfully. His movements quickened as they both came closer to the edge of release. Beth threw aside the pillow grasping onto the sheets beneath her as she stared at Daryl with pure ecstasy in her eyes. Her breasts moved to the rhythm of his thrusts, giving him a beautiful show. Her chest collapsed roughly as her breathing increased. Her legs started to shake and her back arched, giving her the release she needed the same time Daryl thrusted into her one last time, bring his hands next to her head as they both let go. Daryl breathed into her neck, keeping his member inside her while they body lay in complete content.

After a few minutes of settling down Daryl rolled off of Beth and onto his back next to her, still feeling a buzz from their lovemaking. Beth intertwined her leg between his, placing her head onto his chest. Never had she felt so damn amazing before and all because of the man next to her.

"Jesus." Daryl mumbled, practically whispering to himself.

"What?" Beth looked up toward him, smiling as he stared at the ceiling.

"Why ain't we doin' this more often?" Beth slapped his chest lightly as he put his hand on top of hers. He never made love before, but this certainly wasn't going to be the last time with her.

"Well, nothing's stopping us. Just gotta stay quiet so the others won't get upset." She giggled as he couldn't contain his own laughter.

"Hell if they got any action like that they'd be dyin' to hear us." Daryl bit his lip slightly as he still lusted after her. She moved her body even closer to his, making his member fill with blood ever so slightly once again. Beth kissed his neck as she felt the same.

"I'm not tired yet, are you?" He groaned softly as he closed his eyes, letting Beth climb on top of him once again.

"Not if you wanna go for round two." Beth giggled as she caressed his chest with her tongue. They wouldn't be finished until the early hours of the morning, pleasuring each other quietly as the rest of the group dreamed of more innocent things. Daryl made sure to enjoy his new room and new house with Beth and they sure found a way to break it all in.

**Author's Note: Didn't know this would come out of me today! I missed writing while I was away but enjoyed my time in Chicago. I have great news! Well, more so for me than you :P I will be meeting Norman Reedus at the Chicago Wizard World this summer. *Heart fluttering* Yes, I think it's safe to say my dream will be coming true. You guys are invited to our wedding as well ;). **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Daryl Dixon can be animalistic yet romantic at the same time. Woo! Thanks for all your reviews, I love when you guys give me feedback and your emotions towards the story. It means a lot and I look forward to the reviews every time I refresh my page! I'll update soon hopefully, stay tuned! xoxo. **


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl awoke to the comfort of Beth's warm body against his chest. He shifted his shoulders so he faced her sleeping body, taking in her natural innocence that laid perfectly on her face. Sighing, he thought back to just hours before, reminiscing on the first night he ever spent with a woman and actually enjoyed himself. They stayed up until the early hours of the night, exploring each other's bodies while also exploring their minds. Beth talked for the most part while Daryl silently replied with him hands, stroking the small of her neck or running his hands through her hair. He never imagined wanting to listen to a woman speak for hours on end, but he didn't mind her constant thinking out loud. He knew if there actually was a thing called love he was definitely feeling that towards her.

She asked things about him, about his past life and family. For the first time he didn't avoid the questions; he didn't avoid his past. Beth would listen quietly as the man with few words showed her his old world. Sometimes when memories would overflow Daryl would pause, trying not to let the past affect him anymore than it should. He would only continue when Beth would reach out and touch his face, reassuring him that he was here with her now and the past couldn't come back.

They talked until their eyes became heavy. Conversations became murmurs as they held each other in each other's arms, drifting off into separate worlds that would become one once they opened their eyes. Daryl kissed Beth's forehead lightly before letting go of her naked body, trying to escape his small paradise of a bed. His body ached from the romantic night he had had. He shook his head with satisfaction, knowing nothing could separate them from each other. What he thought was all wrong before proved to be just what he needed.

Swinging his legs of the edge of the bed he felt a small hand grab his arm lightly. Looking over his shoulder he could see Beth's lazy smile crawl up her face. Her messy hair covered half of her face, making him grunt softly.

"Where ya going?" She propped her elbow underneath her, holding her head with her hand. Daryl looked down and up again slowly, not really knowing why he was getting up.

"Gotta start tha day sometime." He grabbed her hand and squeezed before getting up and heading towards the closet. His filthy clothes smelt of earth and man, forcing him to flick through the clothes Beth had found for him.

"They might be a little big. Rick and Glenn took a few, figured you'd want the rest." She laid back down, turning her head enough to watch Daryl's naked back, studying the outlines of his muscle definition anytime he would move. She thought to herself how she didn't see what she saw before in him. Yes, she did find him attractive, especially when they escaped the prison. She saw a broken man, though. A man who struggled internally with pain he finally let go of. Beth smiled, knowing she helped him get over his past and move onto his present.

"Good 'nough?" Beth snapped out of her thinking to see Daryl in a baggy t shirt with jeans that fit just tight enough to call perfection. She nodded, giving him the ultimate female approval. "Best get ready too." He raised his eyebrow towards her before venturing out into the naturally lit hallway. His skin lifted slightly as a breeze slipped through the cracked window across from their door. Fall was here and the group would have to figure out how to keep surviving in the harsh winter.

He met the final stair with a pause, hearing Glenn and Maggie in the living room. Their voices hushed as he walked across the room, making his presence known as he entered the kitchen. He felt slightly off; things seemed to be too normal for comfort. The other day he had killed three men and now here he was as if the end of the world never happened. It put him on edge, he was wasn't used to peace.

"Mornin'." Rick came into the room with Carl right behind, Judith in his arms with sleepy eyes. Daryl nodded towards the three, taking Judith out of Carl's hands as she reached for his hair, babbling nonsense into his ear.

"Mornin' to you too lil Asskicker." Slobber fell onto his shirt as he rocked the baby while looking towards Rick. "Startin' ta get cold out. Gotta get some supplies 'fore it gets too cold out."

"Figured we could round up an emergency vehicle and get some firewood. We're far enough out of the way that no one or nothing will be attracted by the fireplace smoke. I'm not so sure the upstairs will be warm enough this winter. We'll have to see." He looked towards the small kitchen window, "I thought you could go hunting soon. Get us a few deer to last us a while."

"Lost my bow." Daryl looked down at the kitchen tiles, pissed that he didn't have an appropriate weapon anymore, "Guess we'll hafta pick somethin' up soon."

"Defini-" Rick was interrupted by a loud banging from outside of the kitchen. His heart stopped as Glenn and Maggie raced through the kitchen, their eyes wide with worry.

"Someone's at the door." Glenn managed to whisper as they all instinctively bent down. Daryl sat Judith in her makeshift high chair, pushing it towards to corner so she became out of view. He closed the curtain on the kitchen window, hoping whoever it was would leave; a foolish thought though, seeing their house was a survivalist haven.

"Hey! We don't mean trouble. We need help!" A man's shouts filled the hallway. His voice traveled upstairs as Beth sat frozen in fear. She barely shoved her foot into her boot as she heard loud banging from the wall. Her heart stopped, fearing for her family's safety once again.

"Open the cupboard." Rick looked towards Daryl. He grabbed a gun, throwing it towards Rick, a second to Glenn, and a third to himself. Carl gripped a knife he snatched off the table, prepared for anything.

"Where's Michonne?" Maggie asked Rick while she gripped Glenn's arm. She wasn't ready to lose anyone again.

"She went out to the barn this morning. Lookin' for extra weapons." Rick's face hardened as he thought of horrid scenarios in his head of the intruders hurting Michonne. His grip tightened on the gun in his hand.

"Hey! We need help! We've got nothing on us. Please, just open the door!" The man's banging turned frantic, shaking the door on its hinges.

"Someone's gotta meet with them or they'll knock the door down." Glenn's voice cracked as he tried to be quiet.

"No. We need to stay put." Rick's instinctive leadership kicked in. He wasn't going to take chances.

"Come on! Open up! We've got children!" The man stopped his pounding on the door. Muffled sounds of conversation replaced the bangs, making everyone hold their breath.

"Rick. There's children out there. I'm letting them in." Maggie walked out of the room before Glenn could catch her. Glenn snapped his head towards Rick who kept his silence. Maggie headed toward the door, considering the fact that they could be lying. Her hand hovered over the door before turning the knob slowly, cracking the door.

"Oh thank god. Please let us in, our daughter is practically starving." Weight pressed on the door as Maggie held her ground.

"How many?" Rick came behind Maggie, holding the gun firmly in his left hand, finger on the trigger.

"Four. My wife and I with our daughter and- a man we met. We're good people. _Please_ just. let. us. in." Tension rose in the air as his voice seemed to change. His persistence gave way as he pressed onto the door harder, trying to gain entry.

"Do you have weapons?" Rick signaled Maggie to move out of the way, giving him full range of the door.

"N-Yes. He has a gun. But that's it. It's for safety. You know that as well as we do." The man let go of the door, "Come on man, do you want us to die out here?" Rick opened the door with caution, pointing his gun at the few visible to him. The man who had spoken for the most part walked in first, seeming to be middle aged with not much left in him. Following behind him appeared indeed a preteen girl with her mother, shaking at the sight of a drawn gun. Rick let his guard down just to build up security again once the last man walked in. His eye's met Rick's, never leaving his as the man walked through slowly, gun in hand. The room grew tense as the last person to come in shown no fear, only a sense of distaste.

"Thank you." The wife grasped Glenn's arm, trying to smile as she covered up her fear. Glenn nodded towards her, smiling as Maggie led the woman and her daughter into the kitchen.

"We need names." Rick's intense stare never left the man with the gun. He wasn't willing to risk his group's safety over another Merle.

"I-I'm Dan. My wife is Helen and my daughter, Emilia," Dan paused, looking towards Paul without eye contact, "and of course, Paul."

"Ain't need ya to introduce me, asshole." Paul's glare left Rick's and onto Dan. He shied away, not daring to piss him off.

"We'll fix your family up and you can head out once we're finished. We'll set out extra supplies and you can head onto your own path." Rick dropped his weapon, feeling the only threat would be Dan, but it was nothing the guy's couldn't handle. Dan's face turned slightly white as his eyes dropped.

"Dad. You can't do that to them." Carl stepped forward. He wanted someone around his age. It wasn't fun being the considered the only kid now ever since Beth decided to grow up.

"Not now Carl." Rick's words became stern.

"Give us a _chance_. You know how bad it is out there. We barely survived out there," Paul grunted as Dan continued, "My daughter, she needs a home. _We _need a home. We're not afraid to work for our stay. Just give us a chance."

"You'll need to head out by tomorrow." With that, Rick went upstairs to gather his thoughts. Newcomers for the most part were bad, especially ones like Paul. He ran his hand through his hair, contemplating on his next decision.

"There's a bedroom upstairs for your family. We have the living room for you if you want. Our rooms are full." Glenn tried to lighten the mood, but his efforts were lost.

"Don't need one. Ain't stayin' in this shithole anyways." Paul flicked his fingers as he walked out the door once again. As his group approached the farm house he knew his place would be up top in the barn, away from everyone. Dan sighed with relief knowing he could relax with Paul gone. Glenn lead him towards the kitchen to reunite with him family in the safe confinements of the farm walls.

Daryl shifted uneasily as he watched Paul-peering through the window-enter the barn. He didn't feel safe knowing a man with such a hard exterior in his territory. It made him think back to how the group was with him and Merle. He felt as if he was an outsider until something clicked in his head one day.

"I thought we were bein' robbed." Daryl turned to find a sparkling-eyed Beth standing at the edge of the stairs. Her body connected to his as she wrapped her hands around his waist, bringing down any anxiety she had. She knew well enough if they were in true danger the men would've taken care of it. They let go slowly, looking at each other with the same worries. There was always tension when new people can around. Would they turn against them? They didn't want to find out until it'd be too late like other times.

"Four people. A kid with 'em. They'll be fine fer tha most part. Gotta keep an eye out fer one though." He looked past Beth and out the window again, searching the barn's exterior. He looked down at Beth, bringing her in for a quick embrace only to let her explore the kitchen to meet people she'd probably become attached too. He grunted as images of Beth's refusal for them to leave tomorrow flooded his mind. More people would mean more demand in supplies, Rick would argue; they don't know who these people are. But, more people meant more hands, more working hands, and that's what they needed the most.

**Author's Note: Hey guy's! Thanks for sticking with me. I've gotten to the point where I think the story will be ending soon. As my first story I feel proud I made it this far and it was thanks to you guys. :) I was brainstorming ideas for another story and I think I'll get into that one sometime soon as well. Thank you again for your kind words and views! It means more than you'll ever know. I hope you stayed tuned for a few more chapters. xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

A week had gone by since the four lone survivors grouped together with the bunch. Arguing took place the next day with the majority of the group objecting Rick's decision to kick them out in the morning. After sometime, Rick decided to give them a week's trial. Things had been choppy at first, frustrating Rick, Daryl, and Glenn as they tried to maintain their dominance in the group. Paul had tested Daryl the most, constantly critiquing his tracking skills as well as his hunting techniques, leading to many confrontations in a few days time. The storm had passed though, leaving Paul and Daryl becoming somewhat of acquaintances. Daryl started to trust the man that reminded him of a better version of Merle. The four survivors soon became four additions to the family. Helen immediately put in effort with the women, helping with Judith, cooking, and also tidying up the place. Emilia helped as much as she could as she recovered from practically starving to death as their family searched for a place to live. Dan tried his best to help out with the men, but his efforts were always left unfinished. Rick noticed the weak man before him as he constantly broke down when he was alone, crying because of the guilt he held letting his family close to starving to death. Weakness was not an option in this world anymore.

Daryl slung his bow over his shoulder as he picked up the chain connecting with several squirrels freshly shot from their wooded home. He enjoyed having the woods so close, being able to get a way more often to hunt brought great pleasure. His body shifted through the rough terrain as he eased his way past a lone walker, leaving the groaning dead-woman in her mudded shackles. Lately he'd brush off walkers, letting loners "live" as he went about his business.

He made it towards the edge of the woods as he scanned the field leading towards the back of the house. Standing there alone he watched as Rick and Michonne sat on the picnic table in the middle of their barricaded yard. They had grown close ever since the group moved here. It made him happy to see Rick get over Lori's death. His eyes squinted to avoid the sun's grip, finding Beth with Helen on the back porch. He watched as Beth threw her head back with silent laughter, making him grin to himself. She started to shine through once the new people arrived, making days easier on both of them. She brought out the light within him, guiding him to trust people more. He thought back to the night they had a few days back; the night he told her how much she really meant to him.

…

"Daryl." Beth's arms grasped his chest as they lay on a spread out sheet, watching the glimmering stars in the yard. It was a hot night, the last one they would have before fall would make its way back into Georgia. She shifted her head, looking up at Daryl whose eyes looked towards the sky, studying the galaxy that seemed to be so close, but yet so far out of reach.

"Hm?" He left his gaze on the stars to look towards Beth's green eyes which held a hint of warmth beneath them. She smiled at him as she placed her head into the crook of his neck.

"I never got to thank you," She sighed, breathing in his woodsy scent. Daryl raised his brow slightly with confusion. "For everything. For being a pain in the ass, for saving me that day at the prison," She touched the side of his face, moving it closer to hers, "For saving me from myself." Their lips met for a second, warming each other's bodies. Beth parted, looking into his eyes only to see they were closed.

"Ain't need to thank me." She knew this was his typical response. Sitting up, she intertwined her hand into his, making him open his eyes.

"But I do need to. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. I would've lost hope right after escaping the prison, if I even would have made it out," His mouth opened only to have her finger connect with his lips, "My daddy wouldn't want anyone else in this world for me, but you. You're the best for me." He propped himself up on his elbow, letting her meet his lips once again, caressing the inside of her mouth lightly with his tongue, giving Beth butterflies all over again.

"Beth," Daryl mumbled as they parted once again.

"Yes?"

He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to telling his feelings, even though Beth somehow got him to say more than any woman had the chance to. Daryl didn't know how she'd take his words, but he had to get them out somehow.

"You are the most 'portant person I have," His intense stare made Beth's body go numb as his words flowed slowly but surely, "I want to be the man your pops wanted fer you. I'm tryin' my best." He smirked softly as he watch Beth's face brighten up. She bit her lip lightly while looking down at the ground.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon." She kept her stare at their hands, watching his thumb massage hers until he stopped, making her look up. His face was calm with a hint of smile still left. His eyes flickered up and down her, finally landing onto her eyes again. She didn't regret saying what she did and she hoped he knew she meant it.

"I'd hafta say I feel the same." His response was enough for her. He wasn't the type to leave things mushy, and that's the way she liked it. Her grip tightened slightly on his hand, giving him the silent reply they constantly gave. Words weren't enough for their relationship. The rest of the night they spent outside looking at the sky in silence while crickets played their jukebox melody until the early hours of dawn.

…

"Ain't much out there anymore but there's plenty of squirrel." Daryl dropped his pile of kill onto the porch, grabbing a seat next to Beth as Helen's face twisted slightly. Daryl chuckled at her reaction to their next meal.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to looking at squirrels in a whole new light," She rubbed her hand through her thick brown hair, "Funny how I used to feed them and think they were cute before this all happened." Beth smiled at her as Daryl put his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm surprised Paul didn't go with you today." Beth scooched closer to Daryl, putting her hand onto his thigh.

"He's been with Carl all afternoon in the barn. They said something about making a blind soon for when you guys all go hunting." She smiled, thinking of the boy who had become close friends with her daughter. Helen became fond of everyone in the group, treating them as her own family.

"Boy's determined to go huntin' with me and Paul. Hopefully his pops won't mind." The sun started to make its way down onto the edge of the woods, giving off a beautiful hint of autumn. Rick and Michonne made there way up to the porch still talking amongst themselves in their own world, not even noticing the three as they made their way into the kitchen, laughing with each other with smiles at hand.

"I've been meaning to ask," Helen shifted to the edge of the seat as she quieted her voice. She was a woman of gossip and proud to admit she had a knack for finding things out quickly. "They're getting pretty close don't ya think?" Beth looked towards Daryl as they both burst open with laughter. "What?!" Helen held her hands open as she tried to contain her own smile, "They are! Just as much as you guys." Beth contained her laughter as she smiled at the last part. The group had known for a while, but it was now mutually official. They were together publicly, leaving nothing hidden. The three talked some more, making up scenarios for the two who sat in the kitchen with conversations of the same effect.

The sun lowered even more, gravitating everyone towards the living room to regroup and rewind. With their bellies filled from Maggie's famous bean casserole, they all groaned with satisfaction and misery. No complaints were made either after devouring three of Daryl's squirrels, giving everyone a headache with the seemingly extra good food on their table. Carl and Emilia played cards in the corner of the room with Michonne and Glenn, giving everyone entertainment as they all had quite bad poker faces compared to Michonne. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Maggie watched their game as her mind floated towards Daryl and Beth. She turned her head to see the two cuddled into the sofa next to her. She sighed, knowing she never had the chance to ever talk to either of them about their situation ever since they argued last. She wanted to set things right. She wanted to make things okay.

Bringing herself to her feet, Daryl looked towards her, wondering why she seemed so eager to get up and leave.

"Can I have a word with you?" Maggie's voice was soft without any trace of scorn. Beth looked up, ready to go with them, but she figured Maggie was speaking to just Daryl. He sighed as he left his all too comfortable spot on the couch and followed maggie out onto the back porch. They sat down on the steps, taking a moment of silence as they listened to the nightly sounds.

"I was wrong." Maggie held her head with her hands, placing her elbows on her knees as she stared off into the darkness of the woods. She wanted to let him know just how she felt. "I was wrong about you and my sister. The way, the way she looks at you. I never seen that coming from her with anyone else but you. She's not my young sister anymore. She's a woman now and I can see it. I can see it because she grew up and she's in love with you," She looked towards Daryl who sat in silence, listening to Maggie's quiet voice carry on, "I was just so wrong about you and I can't tell you how sorry I am.." Her voice trailed off as she couldn't find anymore words to say. They sat in silence for bit until she felt a hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly.

"Don't worry about it." For the first time Maggie didn't. They both knew there were new beginnings for their friendship in the horizon. Daryl got up off the steps, letting Maggie sit alone with her newfound thoughts. She smiled knowing things were finally right, even with his simple words she knew everything was going to be fine.

Daryl walked in to find Beth sitting in the same place as before, smiling to herself as she watched the bunch finish their card games. He slid next to her, wrapping both arms around her shoulders, pulling her in with a kiss to the back of her head.

"How'd it go?" He breathed in her scent that came off of the blonde hair that tickled his face.

"As good as it can get." She relaxed her neck, letting her head fall lightly, closing her eyes as she pictured the two talking. She knew Maggie would fix things, her sister always bounced back from mistakes.

"How's 'bout we head upstairs." Daryl whispered into her ear, making her heart fill with warmth. She nodded silently, saying her goodnights as the two headed up the stairs. They fell onto the bed, tangling each other's bodies together as they planted kisses on one another. Beth could feel a sense of home in this house, in this bed, with Daryl. They slowed their passionate nips and pecks, looking into each other's eyes.

"Ever think about what would've happened if we didn't escape together?" Beth's thoughts bounced back to the day the prison collapsed quite often. She would sit and daydream about different scenarios in her head. The one she replayed the most was one without Daryl and her leaving together. It always scared her to think of what would've happened between the two if they hadn't spent those awful days together.

"Don't like to." He grunted, not wanting to think of such things that could've ended differently.

"I just get curious, you know? What if we wouldn't have left together. Would we be the way we are now? I guess it just always gave me pointless worry. I couldn't imagine my life without you." She looked towards the ceiling with furrowed brows.

"Things woulda worked out. Can't say things would be the same, but can't deny somethin' from happenin' when there's already a spark." He laid his hand underneath his head as Beth moved closer, resting her head onto his chest. They laid there until they both fell asleep, silently speaking to each other with their thoughts and soft movements. There was one thing they both knew, no matter what hell they would've gone through, their connection would've followed through anything. Beth Greene opened up the gates to love for Daryl Dixon.

**Author's Note: Cheesy last line, sorry, I'm not well at ending things. I finally finished this story (I'm sorry to all who enjoyed, I felt this was the perfect place to end.) I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfiction! It was rough around the edges but overall I am so happy to see so many of you enjoyed it! I am continuing my writing (Bethyl stories of course) and hope that you all take a look at my other story, All We Have. I will post the first chapter to this that story onto this one as the last chapter so you all can have a preview :) Don't get confused with me adding the preview, it's a completely different story than this one! Thank you again for sticking with me and I'd love to hear your final thoughts. xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**PREVIEW: ALL WE HAVE**

**Author's Note: This is my second story (I already published, but thought I'd share with people who have been reading this story) and would love to share it with you! I hope you guys stay with me on my journey to becoming a better author! I really like this new story and I want to take more time on creating a detailed journey with a progressive relationship between Beth and Daryl :) Give me your thoughts. Thank you all! xoxo**

"I've never…" Beth's voice carried quietly in the small room which the two sat in with drinks in hand. Her fingers flicked the warm mason jar filled halfway with moonshine, warming her stomach as the game went on. She felt a buzz coming on from the questions beforehand, giving her more confidence than she felt ever since they escaped together. She paused, calming her fingers as she gripped the glass hard, contemplating on what to say. The buzz became more pronounced as calmness seeped through her brain. Her eyes flickered upwards, meeting Daryl's as her lips parted.

"I've never been in jail," Her smile stopped short as she saw a change in his facial features. His face hardened, making her grasp her drink with both hands as she shifted on her knees uncomfortably. A small laugh escaped her mouth. "I mean, as like, a prisoner." Her innocence ran short as Daryl looked into her light blue eyes. He snorted, clenching his jaw as his blood started to flow.

"Is that what you think of me?" Beth's soft smile dampered, realizing her innocent game turned sour. His eyes never left hers as he waited for a reply to her stupidity. Her palms had become layered with sweat as she started to feel uncomfortable with his presence.

"Daryl, I didn't mean anything serious. I just thought, you know, like for a night or two." Her attempts were running short, "I know a bunch of people that have before." She shrugged her shoulders to blow off the tension in the room. Swishing the alcohol in her cup she looked towards him once again, not enjoying his intense stare.

"Never." The husky tone in his voice brought Beth's high down a bit. He seemed hurt, which was odd coming from the man who didn't give two shits ever since they left the prison. Her fingers fidgeted once again as he finally let loose the intense watch over her. Looking towards the door he shook his head, becoming more frustrated.

"Never? I thought maybe-" His head snapped towards her, showing their game was finished.

"Thought what? I did drugs?" Lifting himself to his feet, Daryl gripped the glass tightly in his hand; blood began to boil as Beth's eyes widened with confusion. "Or maybe ya thought I killed a man? Hm? That kinda stuff puts ya in prison." His fit clenched, "Drink up Sweetheart, cause it's my turn." He walked towards her, grabbing her arm with unintentional force. Her drink spilled, causing her to gasp as she looked dead in his eyes.

"Daryl, let go. You're hurting m-"

"I've never had nothin' as kid," He let go of Beth's arm as he bit on the inside of his cheek, "Never came home to a nice house with a family that gave a damn," His voice rose to unnecessary heights. Anger seethed through his words as it did through his actions. "Never acted like everything was fine when it ain't!" Daryl's arm cocked back as the mason glass shattered against the wall, bringing climax to Beth's fear. She stepped away from the man with raging eyes.

"Daryl, knock it off! You're gonna get us killed bein' that loud!" Her pleads were no use.

He turned towards her, pointing at her with purpose as his body shook with anger.

"And I sure as _hell_ ain't _never_ been as stupid as you tryna clock out on your family 'cause you knew your mom was dead already, but you were too stubborn to admit it!" The words cut through her with ferocious volume. She dropped her glass, standing in front of him with her arms hanging weakly by her sides. Tears attempted to trickle down her cheek as his face closed in on her, leaving nothing but his hot breath brushing against her lips.

"You don't mean that." Was all she could say. Her body fought for control as her emotions wanted to let go. She couldn't break down in front of him. She whispered, barely audible through Daryl's tunneled rage, "You can't mean that."

"Well I sure as hell do. You think everythin's just a game, don't ya? Think everythin' will work out just fine and dandy and we'll be pickin' flowers once we find everyone," He grabbed her shoulders, making her flinch and shy away from his touch, "Everyone's dead, and if you ain't got that through that _thick _skull of yours yet, you're just as smart as the bastards outside!" His yells brought louder bangs from outside the house. Its thin walls echoed with groans and thumps pleading to come inside.

"Shut up!" Her voice carried just as loud as his as she broke free from his grasp. Her fists clenched as she struggled with her own growing anger. Her tears were replaced with sweat trickling down her face. The tension rose as well as the temperature in the room, giving an uncomfortable setting.

"Just shut up! You think you're so mighty out here, thinkin' you have all the answers!" It was her turn to get into his face; the alcohol still gave her the confidence she needed to confront the hard exteriored man standing before her. "How do you know they're dead? Huh? How would you know?!" She pushed his chest with her hand, showing the physical weakness within her. "You keep telling yourself they're dead, but you sure as hell aren't going to get me to believe my family didn't make it!" He grabbed her hand as she tried striking him once again.

"What do you want from me, girl?" His yelled into her face, suddenly realizing his anger didn't phase her as it once did minutes ago. Her body relaxed, but her face still held the enmity they both felt. Her eyebrow cocked as she bit the inside of her right cheek, holding back what she wanted to say. "Oh, this outta be good!" Her voice came out calm, surprising Daryl as he still gripped onto her limp wrist.

"You're scared, Daryl Dixon." Her face smoothed, making herself look older than she'd ever been, adding years to her face as she squinted her eyes slightly. "You're scared and I know it."

"You don't know shit." Daryl dropped her hand and walked towards the chair he had leaned against not too long ago. He grabbed his bow, slinging it onto his back as he avoided Beth's stare.

"I do though. You act like a hardass all the time and I'm sick of it! You act as if no one we've lost meant anything to you. As if none of them mattered to you and it's bullshit!" He turned his head to find Beth's hands opened by her side, looking at him as if he had just committed a crime, "You've treated me like shit ever since we've escaped and act like you don't give a crap about anything!"

"I don't give a crap? You're the one that's lost the most boys and yet I ain't seen you give a shit yet!" He pointed at her again as he yelled. She let the words cut into her, never leaving his gaze as he ripped her apart. "You think I ain't give a shit? You're the one lookin' for a _drink_ while we're out here survivin' on whatever _I _hunt and _I_ find! So don't _tell _me about how I don't _care_ because I'm not the one who's bein' a little ignorant." He dropped his arm and walked towards the door, opening it without a look back. Beth stood alone in the small house, listening to Daryl's frustrations outside as he ripped through the walkers with rage. Her mind became numb as his words sunk in. She looked at the floor as she contemplated on what to do next. Without thinking much of it her body led her to the door, closing it as she walked through it.

She walked out into the afternoon sun while stepping over a fallen body which had been freshly massacred. Beth followed the noise that came from the side of the house, knowing Daryl was going on a rampage to let go of his emotional stress. Her mind still felt numb as well as her body. Her movements were more robotic than her naturally timid steps as she met Daryl's back, watching his arms bring final rest upon the groaning cadavers in his path. The last of the bodies dropped leaving Daryl standing in front of Beth with his chest heaving. He looked at the ground, feeling defeated.

"I could've done somethin'." He began, dropping his arms to his side, lowering his head as the anger left him. "I could've fought harder or maybe if I would've just..." His voice lowered, bringing sadness in his tone. Beth stood in her place as she watched his aurora change. "If I would've done _somethin'_ different," Wetness welled at his ducts.

Beth rushed towards Daryl, wrapping her arms around him as he broke down, letting the dam break free from everything built up inside him. She kept silent as she squeezed the broken man before her, trying to piece together all of his falling parts. At that moment Daryl forgot she was there, he forgot where he was, he only focused on letting himself relief the pain he had felt in his heart for so long.

"You have to stay strong. _We _have to." Beth moved her head on his back, still holding onto him, "We have to or else we'll never find them." She let go of him as she walked in front of his slouched body. She moved her head to meet his eyes that gleamed with fresh tears.

"I can't do this alone, Daryl. I need you, and you need me." She stood her ground as he still wouldn't look her in the eyes. She brought up her hand, placing it onto his arm. He tensed underneath her, "We're going to find them." His eyes met hers as he nodded his head. He was too stubborn to admit she was more right than he would be wrong, seeming the group proved to survive through the toughest of events. They couldn't possibly be the only ones standing after such destruction. She let go of his arm and put her hand through her hair.

"We gotta start now before it gets dark." She mumbled as she ventured towards the driveway, letting Daryl follow her lead. As soon as the fighting started, it quickly winded down, making Daryl feel uneasy. Beth shut down immediately, forcing herself to focus on what needed to be done. They had to get serious, to get on the road and find the family the had lost not long ago. Beth was determined, and Daryl had no choice but to follow the newly strong-willed girl in front of him as they walked away from the house that gave them both a new beginning.


End file.
